


Gruvia Week Entries

by be_dazzled06



Series: Bits & Pieces [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: Entries for Gruvia Week.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Bits & Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719082
Comments: 46
Kudos: 34





	1. 2016: Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting all my entries for Gruvia Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory all alone in the moonlight...  
> Gray should be studying but...

**GRUVIA WEEK 2016  
****DAY 1: MEMORY  
**PAIRING: GRAY X JUVIA  
SERIES: FAIRY TAIL  
Type: One Shot

 **Gray was not supposed to be there**. Gray was definitely not supposed to be there. He hit his own head with his palm. He had six essays, three case dissections and a terror-professor to face the next day. Gray was definitely, _definitely_ not supposed to be there.

As soon as the lights dimmed, the chatters and murmurs around them dissolved into silence. Gray adjusted his black tie. Like the rest of the people in the theater, he was all dressed to the nines for tonight's event. His mind flew back to the case papers sitting on his desk back home. The raven-haired loosened his tie and heaved out a long breath.

_He was screwed._

Gray turned his attention to the excited blue eyes seated beside him. Juvia always had that effect on him. Her mere presence calmed Gray. Suddenly, the cautious third-year law student had no care in the world.

_He was totally screwed._

Juvia faced him with a smile that mirrored his – satisfied and happy.

_He was totally screwed and whipped._

* * *

Gray was never a fan of musicals. For him, it was at most tolerable. They were already half-way through Cats when he felt himself drifting away. He had to thank his two-hour sleep for that. His two-hour sleep and the round and expressive voice singing "Memory".

By the end of the musical, Gray was already in dream heaven.

Nevertheless, Juvia was moved. She knew how busy and serious Gray's schedule was. Still, he took some time off it to spend with her. That's why she didn't budge when, even just in the middle of the play, Gray's ruffled hair was already tickling her cheek. His head fell on her shoulders and she let him.

At the end of Cats, Juvia gave her boyfriend a light nudge. Not wanting to startle him from his sleep. She had to silently apologize to the other guests passing them by. The bluenette and musical-enthusiast knew how grave of an insult it was.

"Gray-sama, it's time to go." She whispered.

It was blue eyes that stared Gray when he finally opened his. He looked around him only to see a vacated hall.

"Is it over?"

Juvia nodded in response.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it, Gray-sama." Juvia gathered the raven-haired's coat and helped him up.

The couple decided to walk home since Juvia's dormitory was just a few blocks away from the theater and so was Gray's apartment. Besides, it would give them more time together.

"Thank you for coming to see the play with Juvia, Gray-sama. Juvia knows it's not Gray-sama's thing."

"That's okay. I loved…" Gray wanted to say _'watching'_ when he remembered he did fell asleep before the second act. "…being physically there with you."

Juvia chortled.

Gray did have a good sense of humor. He amusingly watched her girlfriend throw her head back laughing. That's a show he never wanted to miss.

"Still, thank you, Gray-sama."

Gray held Juvia's hand in his and pulled her closer to him. Only a few people were out on the streets that night. Most of them were coming out of the theater, just like the couple standing in the middle of the street. Gray kissed the back of his girlfriend's palm, his smiling eyes not leaving hers. The latter nervously chuckled. Even being together for months now, Juvia was still shy about displaying public affection.

The raven-haired took of his coat and put it around Juvia's shoulders. He fixed the coat's collar as he stared at her beautiful blue eyes.

"You're always welcome."

Gray pulled the coat's collar against him and leaned in, brushing his lips against Juvia's. He snaked his hand behind the small of her back and pulled her closer against him. His other hand cupped her cheek. Juvia's enthusiastic response prompted the raven-haired to deepen the kiss. They were both so lost in the magic of that kiss that they forgot where they were.

Gray was not supposed to be there. But he's glad that he was because every moment of that night was etched in his memory.


	2. 2016: Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eyes are the windows to the soul.

**GRUVIA WEEK 2016  
** **DAY 2: EYES  
** PAIRING: GRAY X JUVIA  
SERIES: FAIRY TAIL

**It was said, " _The eyes are the windows to the soul._ "**

Juvia wanted to see the soul behind those dark, lonely eyes.

It was already three months since Juvia moved to Magnolia. Her job-hunting was not so productive and her savings were already running low. She needed to find a job, ASAP. Juvia checked her wall clock. As soon as she recognized the time, the bluenette rushed out the door and came back in when she remembered the primary reason why she was in a hurry – her laundry. She quickly grabbed the basket full of discarded clothes and dashed downstairs to the building's washroom.

But the laundry was not the reason, it was an excuse. A good excuse to see her upstairs neighbor who did his laundry around that time.

It was in the fateful night of her first move when Juvia passed by a certain boy with a ruffled black hair. The raven-haired acknowledged her with a small smile before he went on his way. Her gaze followed him until he disappeared by the corner. Her neighbor was exceptionally good-looking but there was something more about him that appealed to her. There was something in his eyes, his dark midnight eyes, that she was too familiar with – _loneliness_.

* * *

The night was no different from the others. Juvia entered the same diner and sat on the same table. She also did the same thing. As soon as she settled on her seat, she looked for the familiar ruffled black hair, whom she had gone through a lot of trouble to find out his name, and found Gray near the counter in his white long-sleeved uniform. The man was arguing with a familiar brunette.

A waiter interrupted Juvia's eavesdropping. A young man with clear eyeglasses came up to her to ask for her order. She scrambled for the menu but immediately discarded it once she saw her person-of-interest heading for the door. Juvia rushed after him, leaving a confused young blonde in her wake.

Juvia followed the furious raven-haired outside the diner. She watched him absent-mindedly kick a soda can and threw his apron on the ground thereafter. She decided against approaching him while he was in bad mood but it was too late.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is-is there anything you need?"

Juvia debated whether she should turn around or just run for her life. She decided to go with the former.

"Hey, you live in my building too, right?"

"Yes."

Juvia wanted to say something more than just a 'yes' but she did not exactly know how to follow that. She panicked when the awkward silence enveloped them. Her search for any topic to bring up between them was fruitless. Good thing it was Gray who broke the ice.

"I guess you like the food here, huh?" He nodded his head toward the sign of the diner.

Juvia blushed out of embarrassment but she could not just admit to the real reason why she came there often, could she? So, she thought about it hard. Did she really like the food? She cringed at the memory of the, she let herself call it spaghetti she ordered yesterday.

"Actually… the food here is really, _really_ bad." She sheepishly admitted but her confession earned a whole-hearted laugh from the man.

In the last six months that they passed each other by the hallway or the stairs, Juvia never failed to recognize the same thing she saw in his eyes that fateful day. _The loneliness_. Even if he greeted her with a smile, she saw it. Gray's dark eyes betrayed his own smile.

But that night, under the moonlit sky, it was the truest she saw him.

"So, why do you keep coming here?"

The question alarmed the bluenette.

"Well… that's b-because…"

Gray sensed the bluenette's uneasiness so he changed the subject.

"So, I'm guessing you don't live here since you're renting the apartment downstairs." Gray said, stating the obvious. "Where are you from, then?"

"Oaktown."

"Oh. The chef here is from Oaktown. Do you know Gajeel?"

Juvia shook her head in response.

"Juvia is not familiar with a man named Gajeel."

"Juvia?"

The bluenette scolded herself for forgetting to talk like a normal person. She had probably freaked him out. She raised her head to check if he was still there and, surprisingly for her, he was. Gray leaned against the wall, all eyes and ears to her. Juvia then quickly apologized.

"You must find Juvia weird to talk like this."

"It's okay. It's your thing. I have my own thing too that you may find weird." He chuckled.

The tension that arose quickly dissolved all thanks to Gray's efforts. His cute little laughs helped a lot too.

"By the way, what brings you to Magnolia?"

But before she could respond, a voice behind her interrupted them.

"Yo, droopy eyes. The boss wants you."

It was another waiter from the diner. Juvia recognized the uniform.

"Yes, squinty eyes! I'm coming!" Gray retorted.

Juvia noticed how the waiter with the funny hair-color just casually dismissed the insult Gray threw at him like he was used to it.

"Look… uhmmm." Gray faced her before returning inside. "I have to go but my shift ends soon so if you don't have anything to do then maybe we can get some drinks after?"

Juvia was surprised by the invitation but she quickly regained herself. Good thing it was already dark so Gray could not see her blushing furiously.

"S-s-sure."

"Okay. Great. See you then?"

Juvia nodded in agreement.

But before Gray disappeared by the diner door, he turned to face her.

"It's Gray, by the way."

It was just mere seconds but Juvia saw it. She saw a glimpse of the soul behind those dark, lonely eyes.


	3. 2016: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Gray held his child in his hands...

**GRUVIA WEEK 2016  
** **DAY 3: FAMILY**  
PAIRING: GRAY X JUVIA  
SERIES: FAIRY TAIL

 **Men and women in white coats and uniforms** ran around and about in varied directions. If you were a tourist asking your way around, the Magnolia Medical Hospital was not the place for you. None of the people from that place had the time to stop for a small chat. Especially the staff and crew. Every minute counted for these people in white coats and uniforms.

A certain raven-haired paced the front of the Emergency Room.

"What's taking them so long?"

Five heads watched the fidgety man. Their heads bobbed to the left and right like watching a ping pong ball get exchanged.

"Gray, please. Just relax."

Lucy massaged her neck. Finally calling out Gray for causing them the bad case of the neck cramps. But the man dressed in one of the hospital's gown continued burning a hole on the floor beneath him.

"They've been there for hours!"

Gajeel, the tallest in the group, walked toward the raven-haired and stopped him by putting a pair of forceful hands on the latter's shoulders.

"Stop it. You're making us all dizzy, o'right? Just relax. Take a deep breath."

Gray obeyed him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

"There you go."

The sharp and loud crying noise interrupted his breathing exercise. But it was an interruption he very much welcomed. Gray pushed the large man aside and stared at the door. He listened to the cry again. It was getting louder and louder. The others stood up from their chairs and joined him.

"Mr. Fullbuster."

A middle-aged woman, one of the white coats wearer, slipped out of the door as she took off her gloves. She bore good news.

"You can see them now."

Gray wasted no time rushing into the other side of that door. The moment he stepped in there, it was an entirely different place. His eyes landed on the figure in the middle of the room. Oh, he never saw her more beautiful. Gray thought it was impossible to fall in love with her again, but fall in love he did. His eyes followed her gaze. In that very moment, he knew his life was changed forever.

A lump formed at the back of Gray's throat. Suddenly, a tightening sensation gripped his whole being. He allowed himself to surrender to the powerful emotion that tugged his heart the moment his eyes landed on the fragile figure cradled against his wife's body.

Gray moved with brisk steps after Juvia looked up from the baby and nodded at him to come closer. It was surreal. He had only seen it in movies or read in books. But the moment he held his little angel in his arms, the whole world stopped. Suddenly, nothing else mattered but the little life in front of him. Gray saw both him and Juvia in his arms, peacefully sleeping.

Slowly, the newborn's eyelids parted. Brief shock flashed over Gray's face. The eyes he stared at were a mix of his and Juvia's. His heart leaped. In his arms laid something so beautiful, something he and Juvia made. Someone they would both treasure forever – their very own little Storm.

"Hi, Storm. Hey, buddy."

He spoke in a brittle whisper.

"It's dad."

The feeling was so overwhelming that he easily gave in. Gray finally allowed the warm tears to roll down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was short. Wow. That's the shortest I've written. Still, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> So, has anyone here watched the 'How I Met Your Mother' series finale? The one where Barney first sees his first-born? That was so moving that it stuck with me. That's how I imagined Gray would feel when he finally sees his first-born. I hope the feelings were conveyed in this short entry for Family. Gurvia all the way! See you in the comments. :D


	4. 2016: Vacation/Staycation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Juvia was supposed to go on a double staycation date with their friends but Juvia got the flu

**GRUVIA WEEK 2016  
** **DAY 4:** **VACATION/** **STAYCATION  
** **Modern AU  
** PAIRING: GRAY X JUVIA  
SERIES: FAIRY TAIL

 **Juvia Lockser was the kind of person** who never leaves anything to fate. She was an obsessive-compulsive planner. She organized everything up to the very small details. Even the color of the nightie she was going to wear on the first night with her long-time beau was already arranged. She had it all sorted out. So, imagine her frustration when, suddenly, her immune system backed down.

"How can this happen?" She cried.

Juvia shut the door close, a little forcefully. She waved her friends goodbye, albeit regrettably, after they dropped by her house and checked on her before making their way.

The whole thing was already planned out. The four of them were going on a couples' retreat at Mr. Fullbuster's cabin. They were going to play in the lake then share a romantic dinner by the bonfire with the fish that they were going to catch. Juvia envisioned it perfectly. So when her friends offered to move the trip to another date, she refused. She was not going to rain on everyone's parade. Even if she was the one who organized the entire freaking bonanza.

"How can this happen?!"

The tearful bluenette felt a light tap on her head. She looked up to see her boyfriend grinning at her as he balanced a bowl on his other hand.

"C'mon, it's not that bad."

One good thing that came out of this inconvenience was Gray Fullbuster, hottest man alive and 'Boyfriend of the Year', staying to baby-sit her.

"Gray-sama doesn't need to do this."

Gray pulled Juvia up, careful not to spill the chicken soup he made just for her, and ushered the wobbly bluenette up her room.

"Well, I don't really want to third-wheel on those two. And I'd rather stay here with my girlfriend."

The knee-weakening smile the raven-haired flashed before his girlfriend did exactly just that. Juvia should have been immuned to his charms by then. Still, she felt a little light-headed and she was sure it was not because of the flu.

The sweet-talker helped his girlfriend in bed. He expertly laid the hot bowl of chicken soup on her bed-side table and tucked the flushed bluenette under her sheets.

"There you go."

As soon as the patient was settled, Gray sat at the edge of the bed – right beside Juvia. He took a spoonful of the chicken soup and blew on it before feeding it to his girlfriend. Juvia felt her ears burn. Seriously. She should really be used to Gray's suave moves by then. They were already dating for a year.

"Juvia can do this, Gray-sama."

The blushing bluenette collected the spoon and replaced it in the bowl. She spooned a morsel and blew on it herself before putting it in her mouth. Even with her dead sense of taste, Juvia found the soup really delicious. Not just because Gray made it, especially with love, but because it really _did_ taste good. Juvia did not realize how hungry she was until that moment. With amusement, Gray sat still and watched the woman he loved devour the nourishment.

When she was about to lick the bowl clean, Gray grabbed it from her hands and replaced it on the bed-side table. Without warning, the raven-haired leaned in and brushed his warm lips against Juvia's. By instinct, she welcomed the kiss with much fervor. Ironically, it was not until the bluenette's thinking got a little fuzzy from the searing kiss that she saw clearly. She pushed Gray with all her willpower then brought the covers over her reddened face.

"What?"

"Juvia is sick."

Gray quickly dismissed it.

"I don't mind."

He pulled the covers down and captured and owned her lips again in a way that he had never done before.

* * *

After spending a three-day romantic get-away in the cabin owned by Gray's dad, Lucy and Natsu came home to a flushed and bed-rested Gray. The previous situation was reversed. Juvia was now taking care of her sick boyfriend. To no one's surprise, Gray also caught the flu.

Natsu dropped his and Lucy's luggage at the door of Gray's room and rushed inside to laugh at the latter's face. Knowing his bone-head best friend, the 'thank-you' was implied.

"Say, Gray. How did you catch the flu?"

Gray narrowed his eyes at his teasing friend. After all, boys would be boys. So the answer was pretty clear.

"None of your business."


	5. 2016: Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia's new in town and that neighbor of hers who just can't keep his sounds in his own apartment.

**GRUVIA WEEK 2016  
** **DAY 5: SOUNDS  
** **Modern Neighbors AU  
** PAIRING: GRAY X JUVIA  
SERIES: FAIRY TAIL

**_Thump. Thump. Thump._ **

Juvia had been hearing these sounds the last few months.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Followed by some _other_ sounds Juvia's town-girl innocence could only imagine.

* * *

Juvia Lockser just moved from a small place called Oak Town. Since the first time she picked up pen and paper, Juvia had always dreamed of making it in the Big City. So after a few months had passed, without looking back, the aspiring writer left everything behind and moved to the City of Dreams.

Well, City of _Broken_ Dreams. And Lights. And Heaters. And Showerheads. And almost every furniture. And now to the city of thin walls too.

The girl with the beautiful blue locks quickly regretted zeroing her bank account for the sublet one-bedroom unit on her very first night in Magnolia. Not only were the lights seldom worked, the thermostat was moody too. The showerhead in her bathroom was so afraid of commitments that it'd detach itself and hit her in the head. She could not even fully flush her toilet. But Juvia stayed. She had no choice. It was the only unit she could afford.

So, even if her next-door neighbor's raucous activities kept her up all night, the bluenette did not complain. She sucked it all up. Juvia was not a whiner. Not even when the previous night's thumping caused her a small bump on the head. She made a mistake of hanging her family photos above her bed's dashboard.

Good thing she had her writing to occupy her.

HIS EXPERT HAND TRAVELLED UP AND INSIDE HER RED TIGHT SKIRT. THE WOMAN IN THE RED HALTER DRESS MOANED AGAINST HIS WARM LIPS. SHE, TOO, LET HER HANDS WANDER. HIS AWESOME BODY

"Awesome?! That's the best you got?" Juvia scolded herself. She deleted the last two words on her computer and searched for something better than 'awesome'.

HIS HOT BODY

"Really? You're going for hot?"

HIS HARDENED BODY

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

HIS HARDENED BODY AGAINST

HIS HARDENED BODY AGAINST HER PALM WAS

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Oh that's it!"

Juvia snapped. She just lost her train of thought. Her frustrations for the last few months boiled inside her and exploded. The deadline for her first draft was set the next day and her arse of an editor, a not-so-good and not-so-famous bald old man, was pressuring her to revise and put, in his words, _steamy hot F-word_ scenes in it. The aspiring writer had no idea how to write down a _steamy hot…_ something scenes. She could not even say it!

"I had it with that jerk!"

Juvia marched over to her neighbor's and banged on the door. Making sure he knew she was furious.

No one answered.

The restless bluenette banged on the door again, thrice. She crossed her arms against her chest and tapped her foot against the floor in an impatient tune. Still, no answer. Juvia was about to kick the door open when a devilishly good-looking man popped out behind it. Boy, he did not look happy.

"What?"

Juvia lost her voice. The image in front of her was hard to process. The man stood tall, his lean frame stopping the door behind him to close. His jet-black hair was wet and ruffled; shoulders broad like an athlete's and abs just begging to be worshipped.

_Awesome. Hot. Hardened body._

Juvia caught her breath in her throat. He wore nothing but a clean, white towel covering _that_ area. It was only a glance but she was sure there was a bulge.

"Who is it?"

A voice came from behind the young man.

"Oh. Hi!"

Strangely, the owner of the voice was fully-clothed. She stepped over the young man and introduced herself.

"Are you a friend of Gray?"

_So, Gray was his name._

It took some time before Juvia found her voice again.

"Ah… I-I'm… I live next door."

"Really? Why don't you come in? Gray, let the beautiful lady in."

"Ahmmm…" There was hesitation. Which earned a quizzical look from Gray's company.

"What?"

"Hello!" Gray said in a tone that sounded like a 'duh', spreading his arms open to present and imply his current condition.

"Put on some clothes." The woman retorted, the 'duh' implied.

Gray raised his hands in surrender and walked back inside the apartment. His lady company followed behind, dragging the confused bluenette with her. Juvia knew it was going to be awkward but the woman was really insistent, leaving her with no choice. So, she sat in the middle of the couch, feeling so small next to the gorgeous dark eyes.

"Sorry about Gray's manners. I guess that's my fault. I dropped him many times when he was a baby. By the way, I'm Ultear."The nice woman offered her hand but it was holding a hammer. Which surprised and slightly intrigued Juvia. What exactly were they doing with a hammer?

"Sorry about that." She casually swapped the tool to her free hand. "I'm Gray's older sister."

_Older sister._

It was only then that Juvia noticed her long, jet-black hair.

"Juvia." The bluenette offered her name with a smile.

"So what do you do, Juvia?"

"I-I'm actually a writer."

"Wow. A writer? Anything I might have read?"

"Well, I'm just on my first book."

Ultear leaned closer, all interested.

"Can you tell me what's it about?"

"I can't. I'm sorry." Juvia sheepishly smiled.

"That's okay." Ultear reassured her, tapping a friendly hand on her knee.

"You know, Gray's a journalist."

"Really?" The bluenette was genuinely surprised. She never pegged the man to be a journalist.

"Well, yeah. He's a photo-journalist." The older between the two women cackled. "Ha. That man can't even write a single paragraph."

"You girls bonding?" Gray came out of his room and joined the girls, wearing a sexy v-neck. Drying his hair with a towel.

"At your expense, yes."

The women giggled.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

_Not._

"So, what brought you here?"

Juvia was such in a hurry to come over next-door that she did not think through what she was going to say.

"Well… it's just…" The bluenette nervously tiptoed around broken glass.

"You see…" She shifted in her seat. "Ah… That's. The reason I..."

"Oh, is it because of this?" Ultear raised the carpentry tool in her hand. "Was I too loud?"

"Well…"

"I was just fixing Gray's bed. I don't know how this guy breaks his bed."

Juvia had an idea.

"Why are you suddenly so red? Did I say something that made you uncomfortable?"

Blue eyes took a peek at the man in question. She got caught staring. Juvia wanted to look away but Gray's intense, dark eyes kept her to where she was, a glint of mischief flickered behind them. Then, she watched his lips curve into a devilish, knowing smile.

"Well, I-I g-g-guess I should go." Juvia quickly stood from the seat and dashed to the door.

Ultear called out for her.

"You come back here later, okay? We're having a party."

"A party?"

"Yes. It's Gray's birthday."

Juvia heard the sound again but it was no longer coming from the other room. It was closer. The drumming sound was coming from inside her chest.

**_Thump. Thump. Thump._ **


	6. 2016: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangers do offer comfort.

**GRUVIA WEEK 2016  
** **DAY 6: FEAR  
** **Modern Airport AU  
** PAIRING: GRAY X JUVIA  
SERIES: FAIRY TAIL

 **A/N** : _Italized_ text means flashback.

 _ **If there was one thing Gray Fullbuster hated,**_ it was people who did not know the value of time. People who waste it by just letting time pass, by just _killing_ it.

"Time is money." He'd say. It was a little cliché but Gray stood by it.

So he'd hate himself if he was going to miss his flight to New York.

Gray checked the time on his gold Rolex. It was thirty after four. He needed to be in the airport in about thirty minutes and the traffic was not helping. The raven-haired impatiently checked his watch again. As if doing so was going to make time fly faster. Seeing there was no movement in traffic, Gray just heaved a long and deep breath.

"What's causing the delay, Mr. Wakaba?"

There was something about how he said it that made Wakaba's hair on his neck stand at its end. Leveled and cold. The loyal secretary watched his master through the rear-view mirror. As he had thought, Gray still had the morning news in his hands. However, he knew that behind the open newspaper was a young master running out of patience. Gray hated delays, after all.

What set Gray apart from other businessmen from his generation was his ability to keep his composure. His professional demeanor and impassive expressions made it hard to read him. Which scared the hell out of Wakaba. Gray was unpredictable and so was his silence. Like the calm before the storm. You would never know what hit you.

"Hey! Hurry up, will ya?"

Wakaba rolled down the window in panic. He popped his head out and barked. That's when he noticed a white pick-up being pulled up on the side of the road and an officer trying to guide back the flow of traffic.

"Oh. There was a minor accident, Sir. No one seems to be hurt."

Wakaba swore he had a mini heart-attack when he heard the rustle of the paper. Gray put away his Business Weekly. The young tycoon propped his fisted hand under his chin and stared through the car's window. The middle-aged secretary flinched when he heard his young master heave out an audible sigh. For the years that he worked in the Fullbuster household, Wakaba was already aware of few of Gray's little mannerisms. He could go as far as to say he knew the young master very well. If the sighing meant anything, it was a warning of Gray's declining tolerance.

"Finally!" Wakaba celebrated when the red Camry before him started to move forward. He quickly followed behind.

Gray looked at his watch the third time and returned his gaze to the window. The line of cars moving in a snail pace did not interest him. Not even the pulled-up car on the side of the road that caused him his golden ten minutes. He gave the surrounding a bored look. His passive eyes passed the hair with the rare shade of blue standing next to the man in uniform.

* * *

Wakaba brushed off the sweat that formed on his eyebrows. He sighed with relief once the car arrived in front of the Narita Airport. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, popped the trunk and grabbed his master's suitcase. He was in time to see the young master out of the car and checking his wrist watch, _again_.

Gray took the luggage from his driver-bodyguard and quickly dismissed him. He would have had him carry the luggage for him but he had arms and legs that work. So, with his suitcase in hand, Gray made a beeline to the check-in counter.

The nice service agent greeted him with familiarity.

"Good morning, Mr. Fullbuster."

Gray greeted back with a small smile.

"Hand-carry I suppose, Sir?"

The pleasant lady only received another small smile as a response. Which greatly disappointed her. She didn't show it. She was used to it. Mira, as written on her nametag, knew Mr. Fullbuster was a man of few words.

Gray was a frequent flyer. Since he hated waiting in line for the baggage carousel to deliver his case, he always preferred hand-carry.

The pretty ticketing agent stamped his seat number on his boarding pass and returned it to Gray.

"Have a safe flight, Mr. Fullbuster."

"Thanks."

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 413D to New York City…" The beautiful voice rang over the speakers.

Gray pulled his carry-on luggage and made his way to the waiting area. As he passed by a newsstand, the young businessman scanned the titles and picked up one he liked. Then, he strode along the terminal. His sole focus was on the task at hand that he did not notice the breathless bluenette who just arrived at Narita.

Juvia had to stop in her tracks to catch her breath. She merely evened it when the young bluenette raced again to the check-in counter, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Made it!"

Juvia surprised the young blonde behind the counter when she slapped her ticket in front of her. The blonde with the crisp suit, whose name tag said she was Lucy and happy to help, gave her a nervous smile. Nevertheless, she took Juvia's boarding pass, stamped a number on it and returned the same to her. All while watching the bluenette sweat and nervously laugh in between pants.

"Thank you. Ahmmm…" Juvia looked around. "Where's the way to my departure area?"

Lucy pointed her to the boarding gate.

"Thanks! It's Juvia's first time flying international."

"Oh. Then have a good flight Ms…" Lucy searched the boarding pass for her name. "Ms. Lockser."

"I sure will. Thank you!"

Juvia pulled her suitcase and footed it in. She found an old couple seating on the nearest bleacher and introduced herself. The excited bluenette invited herself to sit next to them and was welcomed with warm pair of smiles.

"Juvia-chan has a lovely name." Said the older woman who seemed too fond of the exuberant youngster.

In the middle of their fun sharing, a sudden urgency came upon Juvia. She excused herself to the ladies room and asked the couple to look out for her suitcase. Juvia came back in time for the first boarding call. A pang of nervousness hit her when she saw the other travelers herded to the vestibule. She rushed over to the bleachers where she left her suitcase with the couple and found it empty. Her nervousness turned to panic.

"Oh no!" She cried.

A woman's voice spilled over the surround system, repeating her final boarding call.

Juvia cried _no_ a number of times. Her alarmed blue eyes frantically searched the area paired with her equally frantic heartbeat. It was Juvia's first time flying international and she had stumbled on extraordinary circumstances that day. The thought that maybe it was a sign that she should not leave the country crossed her mind. She almost gave in to that thought until a sliver of hope appeared in the corner of her eye – in the form of her electric blue suitcase.

Juvia almost jumped in happiness when she found her suitcase next to the bleacher near where she stood. She was about to run and grab it when someone had beaten her to it. Juvia got confused. The man now pulling her blue trolley was not Grandpa from earlier. No. The man was a lot younger and taller than Gramps. He wore a black, expensive-looking suit; the total opposite of Gramps colorful Hawaiian polo shirt. When she realized the apparent difference, Juvia panicked. The man was stealing her luggage! She pursued the thief and pulled the back of his suit.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"That's mine."

"What?"

"That luggage is mine."

As the strange woman kept on insisting her claim, the initial surprise that registered on the thief's face turned into annoyance.

"This?" He shook the luggage by its handle. "This is yours?" The man spoke in a slow manner that made Juvia feel stupid.

"Well, yes."

When the storm calmed, Juvia noticed the good looks the man had. His black, pushed-back hair, his determined midnight eyes and his enticing rosy lips. Blue curious eyes lingered longer on his enticing lips.

"I'm sorry miss but I think you are mistaken."

"What? No." Juvia pushed all the thoughts she had about his good looks. She grabbed the trolley from his hand but the man's quick reflexes hid it away from her.

"Give it back or I'm… I'm… I'm calling the airport police."

The young man was genuinely confused.

"Airport police?" He scoffed.

"Yeah! I'm calling the airport police. Help! Everyone, help!" She pointed at the culprit. "This man! This man is stealing my belongings. He's a thief!"

Juvia alerted the airport's security with her scandalous screaming. Even though people at the airport stared at him, the _suitcase-stealer_ remained unfazed.

Officers in uniform immediately responded to the call.

"There officer! That man. That man is stealing my luggage!" Juvia pointed an accusing finger at the young man in the suit. She was relating to the nice officers her story when an old couple approached her.

"Juvia-chan." The old woman whispered. "Here is your luggage."

Blue confused eyes darted back and forth to the suitcase held by the thief and the identical one beside the old couple. Realization struck her like lightning. She turned to the man in the suit with eyes guilty and apologetic.

"We apologize for this, Mr. Fullbuster." The two officers in uniform separated to give way for Gray Fullbuster. "Please enjoy your flight, Sir."

"Thank you, gentlemen."

The two men in uniform turned to the now embarrassed bluenette. They stood side by side to block her.

"I am very sorry, officers."

She hung her head low in shame.

* * *

The flight attendant helped Gray put his electric blue suitcase in the overhead bin and ushered him to his seat in the business class. He settled in quickly, opened his newspaper and picked up where he left off. It would be usual for Gray to drown in his readings. That day, however, a ruckus coming from the back easily ruined his concentration. He ignored it and went back to the business article. But every time he tried to start on a sentence, the noise just keep pulling him back in. He was surprised to see that the cause of the commotion was the same woman who accused him of being a suitcase-stealer back at the airport. Unfortunately, her seat was next to his.

"Uh…"

Juvia could not find a word to say. The whole embarrassing experience rendered her speechless. She made a big scene and dragged an innocent man with her idiocy. So, she stood in the middle isle, staring stupidly at the man she just called a thief. She wasn't entirely sure what to do next until the flight attendant asked her to take her seat. Juvia quietly slipped in and sat in between Gray and some stranger. There was no point being too nervous since Gray just gave her the cold shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." She apologized in a small voice. "It was a really honest mistake."

"Forget about it." Gray said nonchalantly. He did not even look at her. His eyes were trained on the feature he was reading since earlier.

Juvia, feeling even guiltier because of the man's silence and dead tone, fidgeted in her seat. A tall and beautiful flight attendant pushing a cart of peanuts was coming over their row. An idea hit her.

"Peanuts, Ma'am?"

Juvia nodded.

"How about you, Sir?"

Juvia immediately snagged the bag, answering for Gray instead. The elegant lady dismissed the oddity of the act and pushed the cart to the next row.

"Here. Let me make it up to you." Juvia gestured to open the bag but Gray snatched it from her hands. He hated it when people made him feel useless.

"It's okay. I got it."

"No. Let me do it for you."

"It's really okay Miss. Just let me do it."

The two engaged in a silly game of tug-of-war.

"Let me make it up for earlier."

"I said you don't have… see what you did?"

Gray raised his voice. The bag broke with its contents scattering all over. Some even got to his pants. Juvia apologized endlessly. She helped him brush off the nuts between his legs despite Gray's obvious objection.

"I'm really sorry, Mister."

Gray had a little panic when Juvia's helping hands were going directions he did not welcome. She was entering dangerous territory and the raven-haired could already feel his pants tightening. Afraid he could not live down the consequences of this embarrassment, Gray grabbed both her hands and kept them away from his danger zone.

Juvia froze in surprise, her round blue eyes locking with Gray's. She stared at them long enough to notice that his eyes were actually blue, like hers, only darker.

"Please."

Gray leaned in closer to whisper.

"Just stop making up for it."

They both broke apart and settled back to their seats. Gray finished cleaning himself up and returned to the article he just could not finish reading. He moved a little to give himself some space from the blue-haired woman. (And to calm himself.) He peeked to his left behind his newspaper and noticed the shade of Juvia's hair. Gray's mind flew back to the woman in traffic earlier. It seemed like he was seeing a lot of this woman, whoever she was, and causing a lot of trouble for him. She was just all kinds of annoying.

* * *

Two hours in on the flight and Juvia easily dozed off. Gray did not know when exactly. He didn't care. He had folded his newspaper aside earlier and moved to his iPad. He reviewed a few contracts and proposals which Wakaba downloaded for him in his gadget. The success of the meeting in New York was crucial for the expansion of his automobile business. He prepared the PowerPoint and would be presenting it himself. He did a run-through of it again before turning off his iPad. The flight from Tokyo to New York City took almost more than half a day, so he gathered all his work-belongings and decided to take some shut-eye.

Gray's view turned pitch black as soon as he put on his eye-mask. His rest was cut short, however, when he felt sudden short quakes. He immediately took off the mask but it did little to no help. Gray started to have this sick feeling stir inside him as he felt his whole body tremble. The shaking was caused by a small turbulence. The seatbelt icon lighted up as the plane experienced another. This one lasted longer than the first. Gray clutched his arm-rests rather too tightly. He clutched on them so hard he did not feel they were already hurting him. The sick feeling made its way up to his chest, tightening it. His heart pounded hard in his ribcage as the memories of years ago flooded his mind. The images were blurred and ambiguous and were less terrifying. Unlike when he was younger when it felt like he was reliving the horror. Seeing shrinks and going to therapies helped. It did not totally erase the memories but helped suppress them. Sometimes, however, certain things trigger these memories and they find their way back to his present.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This is your Captain speaking."

The color on his face slowly returned only when the shaking finally stopped. The woman in her left stirred awake.

"What happened?"

"We are experiencing a little turb-." The captain's message was cut short when the plane took a hit mid-air.

Gray froze. His grip on the arm-rests was tighter than before. He shut his eyes close but it only worsened the chunks of memory that rolled in his mind like a film. So, he opened them again. Gray thought the minimal shaking was just the first wave of a very strong turbulence coming up ahead. He started hyperventilating.

"You know, this is my first time flying international."

He could barely look at the owner of the voice, the woman beside him.

"It's my first time to see New York too! Is it really beautiful out there? Do you travel a lot?"

Gray's hands slowly stopped trembling. He felt an urge to answer all her questions. Slowly, his demons crawled back to their cage. Gray turned to the woman beside him and she flashed him a comforting smile. Like she knew what he was going through. She offered him her name and kept telling him about the places she wanted to visit. Gray usually hated distractions but this was a distraction he welcomed. He listened to her intently. Suddenly, she was a good kind of annoying.

Gray was starting to feel at ease when a fourth turbulence hit the Boeing again. It was stronger than its predecessors and appeared to be worse too. Gray could hear the shaking. The seat-belt icon kept glowing. Instead of the cold handle, Gray found himself grasping at something soft and warm. He turned to see Juvia holding his hand. Confusion flashed across his pale face. He was about to pull his hand away when the plane suddenly dropped a few feet. Gray gripped at Juvia's hand. A cry of surprise, and probably fear, erupted from the passengers. He sweated bullets. The fear, coupled by the tragic memory, was coming back to him fast like a bullet train. Gray fought hard to push it back where it belonged – in the forgotten abyss of his subconscious.

"It's going to be okay." Juvia whispered, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

Gray found warmth from a total stranger. He gripped Juvia's hand like he was holding for his dear life. Juvia did not seem to mind. So, he gripped it tighter, never letting go.

The plane goes round and Gray could feel his weight shifting to the other side. He was glad he wasn't near any windows. The turbulence wasn't going to stop any time soon. Prayers were said. Colors drained. There were no smiles and no flight attendants going around saying everything's going to be okay. They were probably strapped to their own seats. The craft rattled and bounced up and down. Gray thought it would go on forever.

It didn't.

The aircraft stabilized and Gray's grip loosened. He fully let go of Juvia's hand only when the captain came on the speakers and apologized. They were promised better weather, an uneventful flight and a safe arrival at John F. Kennedy. The experienced Captain was thanked with a celebratory applause.

A few hours had passed and Gray was still silent. His heartbeat had slowed down and his color returned to normal. His hands were free. He stared at his left armrest where his hand was next to the stranger's, barely touching. The ghost of her warmth haunted him and a need to feel them rekindled. Without thought, he easily complied. Slowly and cautiously, his hand reached for hers, starting with his little finger, the one closest to Juvia's. He took his time. Like that few seconds that lead up to a kiss, he allowed this moment to take its natural course. When their hands finally touched, she turned to him. She turned to him with a look that was neither distasted nor questioning. Rather, it was a soft gaze filled with something that began great stories – _friendship._

* * *

The plane landed earlier than expected despite the changes in the weather and the crosswinds that shook the 77 Boeing. The passengers celebrated as soon as the announcement of their arrival was made over the speakers. They unmounted the metal tube one by one while they greet the attendants when they pass them by. Gray helped Juvia get her luggage from the overhead bin and together they strolled around the airport, passing time.

Juvia was to stay with a friend who was supposed to pick her up. Gray offered to wait with her and she gladly accepted. He led Juvia to one of the Starbucks inside the airport. They talked. About the coffee. The good weather in New York. The strangers passing them by. Nothing and everything. It was not until Juvia's friend came and picked her up that they separated. If Gray was being honest, it saddened him a little. But they promised to get in touch, a promise he would hold onto.

* * *

Gray asked the bellboy to place his luggage next to the dresser. He walked out and into the veranda. New York's weather was good for his taste. It was neither too hot nor too cold. Just the signature New York morning. The loud cars in the backed-up traffic pulled his attention below him. The good distance between him and the pavement made Gray feel slightly dizzy. He stayed on the sixty-eight floor of the Marriot, like usual. The common sensation of falling overwhelmed his senses yet his dark eyes never left the traffic.

Everyone was afraid of something, even gods and kings. We were all afraid to lose something – wealth, power, love. Fear was simply a reminder of life's mortality. That nothing or _no one_ could last forever.

Slowly, the crash from twenty years ago was trying to creep out of its pit. He was only seven when the tragedy took away his mother from him. Gray felt the dark past begin to paralyze him. He struggled to cage them again. They fought hard. His hands grasped on the veranda's railings as a heavy feeling gripped his whole being. Gray took a deep breath to relax himself. _One. Two. Three_. He counted. … _Four. Five._

" _When I get nervous or scared before doing something big, I just count to ten"._

Gray remembered the words of a certain bluenette.

" _It helps take your mind off of it."_

He remembered her friendly blue eyes. _Six. Seven._

" _Try it. Just count to ten."_

_Eight. Nine. Ten._

Gray slowly opened his eyes. He loosened his hold on the railings and straightened up from his hunched position. He stared at his hands. The comfort of Juvia's hand was still there. The genuine smile she offered him was forever etched in his memory. It painted one on his own lips too. He was glad he had good memories to replace the bad ones. It wasn't going to be quick and easy but he would forget about the accident and think of the friendly bluenette from then on.

Gray walked back into his room. He took his luggage and placed it on his made-up bed. When he unzipped the luggage, however, it was not his usual folded black boxers and clean white shirts tucked and arranged neatly in a row that greeted him. Instead, there was a parade of colored female intimates in place of his personal effects. Amused chuckle escaped his lips. He guessed he was going to see her sooner than expected.


	7. 2020: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Neighbors AU I wrote in 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gruvia Week 2020  
> Day 1: Home  
> Modern Neighbors AU  
> Pairing: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser  
> Series: Fairy Tail  
> Rating: M for sensitive language and content

**Day 1 FEELS LIKE HOME**

* * *

If someone told Juvia how hard it was to become an adult, she would have refused to grow up. Not only was it a struggle to juggle three jobs to make both ends meet, now she had to deal with all the muscle cramps and other pains which came with age. It didn't help at all that she lived in the 4th floor of an old building with a broken elevator.

Juvia climbed her last flight of stair. Her heartbeat was tripling and her knees were almost giving out. She was only twenty-five but her body felt like she was fifty.

"Just a few more." She motivated herself, already out of breath from her last three floors.

The bluenette watched too much Asian drama. That was the only thing that could explain why she was hitting the back of her shoulder with a fisted hand. But she couldn't afford meds so she put her trust on the hitting. Hey, it worked for those poor female leads.

When she stepped on the landing, Juvia heaved out a long sigh, both out of exhaustion and frustration. It has been a year and she was no where near being published. Her first book, one which she initially named '413 Days', had been in the publishing limbo for so long. She talked to her publisher and was told that her book still lacked that certain 'umph' as that old geezer called it. Of course, he meant 'umphing' in the bed. He'd been pestering her about adding bed scenes. Why did the book need bed scenes? What did she even know about bed scenes?

The bluenette sighed yet again before she willed her tired body to go on. It was hopeless.

Juvia heard a sound of a woman struggle behind her. When she turned around, the bluenette couldn't see anyone behind three brown paper bags full of groceries and a giant French bread. The face of the holder could hardly be seen. Only the long black hair peeking every now and then made Juvia recognize the person behind.

"Oh, Ultear?"

The woman peered through her French bread to acknowledge Juvia.

"Oh! Hi, Juvia!" Ultear said between a baguette and a sneaky pack of spaghetti noodles.

"Let me help you." Juvia offered as she attempted to take some of the bags.

"No, it's alright. I only have a few more steps." Ultear braved the three remaining steps before she hopped on the landing. "See?"

Juvia chuckled along with Ultear. She was fond of her neighbor's older sister. Ultear was funny and playful. They've been in contact during the last year and became actual friends. They always hanged out whenever the older woman was in the city. It was nice for Juvia to have a friend but Ultear lived all the way to Hargeon Town. Unfortunately, she hasn't develop any friendship with Ultear's younger brother and Juvia's neighbor.

"Do you really not need my help?" Juvia volunteered again but Ultear dismissed her easily.

"Don't worry about it." said Ultear and asked Juvia to just walk with her.

Juvia's room wasn't too far from the stairs. Ultear's destination, Gray's apartment, was next to Juvia's. The friends walked together as they exchanged pleasantries and random stories. Juvia freely talked and laughed along. She was comfortable around an older friend.

The two bid their 'see you laters' when they reached their respective doors. Ultear reminded Juvia to drop by later at Gray's apartment; the young barista promised she would. When faced with a locked door, Ultear reconsidered her decision turning down Juvia's help.

"Actually, Juvia..."

Juvia stopped mid-opening her own door to turn to Ultear.

"I may need your help, after all."

Ultear requested Juvia to retrieve the keys for her. Juvia complied. The bluenette fished the key out of Ultear's pant pocket, inserted the one with the cute snowflake chain into the knob and opened the door.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Juvia stayed at the door with no intention to go inside her neighbor's apartment. Ultear, however, had something different in mind.

"If you aren't too tired you can stay." invited Ultear as she placed the groceries on the kitchen island with a low thud. She sighed a relief before she turned to Juvia who was waiting at the entrance. "Of course, it's not obligatory." The beautiful raven-haired woman winked.

Juvia considered the offer. She thought long about it. There was nothing else to do back at her apartment. Also, it would be nice to talk and keep someone's company other than her bitchy customers. Oh, those self-entitled pricks.

"Won't Gray get mad having a stranger inside his apartment?" asked Juvia as she crossed the threshold and walked deeper into the apartment. She only noticed now that Gray's apartment was bigger than hers.

"You're not a stranger." corrected Ultear as she put away the groceries she brought in, leaving a few on the counter island. "Well, at least for me." She stopped for a second to address Juvia. "You guys haven't forged a friendship yet?"

Juvia popped the orange slice candy provided by Ultear into her mouth.

"Mnno." She chewed hard before she swallowed. "Wow, this is really chewy."

In her defense, Gray seldom came home at his apartment and when he did he was rather occupied. By someone else.

"Anyway," Juvia changed the subject. "what's with all these groceries?" The younger between the two continued munching on the orange slice.

"I'm going to throw Gray a little party. But just us."

"Oh, right!" Juvia jumped out of the tall chair. "Today's his birthday."

"Yes. Also, this day last year was the first time you stormed here to tell Gray off."

Juvia and Ultear looked at each other and then a big belly laugh spilled out of Ultear's mouth as she remembered the real reason why Juvia stormed over her brother's apartment with her eyebrows meeting in the middle.

"Does he… does he still ruin your goodnight sleep with… with all his thumping?" asked Ultear between pants.

"Thumping, purring, all the 'choke me daddy' noises. Yes."

In the past year that they were neighbors, Juvia often prayed that Gray travelled abroad for his job. Those are the only nights that she didn't have to deal with all the weird noises coming from the other side of her wall.

Ultear was now bending over, hitting the counter as she guffawed. The younger between the two tried to hold her glare. Her concerns were genuine; she needed her sleep! In the end, she couldn't help but laugh along.

"Choke me daddy?" When her laughter died down, Ultear had to wipe the tears at the corner of her eyes. "Man, that brother of mine has some weird taste."

Juvia couldn't agree more. One time, she saw Gray and one of his ladies at the stairs. The lady friend was wearing some kind of a uniform Juvia belatedly realized was a maid costume. When Juvia told Ultear that, the woman almost peed her pants.

"I better start this stove or else we're going to eat air for that weirdo's birthday."

When Juvia attempted to help at the stove, Ultear swatted her hand away.

"You're a guest here so sit."

Ultear tore open the pack of spaghetti noodles and put the contents inside the boiling water she just prepared.

"What are you making?" pried Juvia, playing with the rest of the ingredients Ultear set aside.

"His favorite – spaghetti with a lot of hotdog cutlets."

There was a twinkle of pride in Ultear's dark eyes she shared with her brother. Also, there was affection hiding behind that pride and something else.

Ultear walked over to the counter and sat opposite Juvia. She held the kitchen knife, took out pieces of hotdog and meticulously arranged them on the cutting board.

"When we were kids, our mother would make us spaghetti on our birthday." shared Ultear as she cut the hotdogs into smaller and bite-sized pieces.

That's when Juvia recognized the sparkle; Ultear was reminiscing a good memory.

"We lost her five years ago." Her dark brown eyes softened and the sparkle was dimmed by wistfulness. "So, I promised myself I'll continue that tradition, for Gray." Ultear was finished with the hotdog and moved on to the garlic, onions, mushrooms and lastly, pineapples.

Juvia watched Ultear maneuver the kitchen like a pro. Quickly, Gray's two-bedroom apartment was filled by the noise and smell of good cooking. Juvia let the cook concoct the red sauce which sizzled when Ultear poured the ingredients she cut earlier into the saucepan. The smell made Juvia's stomach grumbled. That little embarrassing sound earned a hearty chuckle from the cook.

"Here," Ultear pushed a plate of baked onion and garlic bread in front of Juvia. "but don't spoil yourself for my spaghetti, alright? I was told it tastes like heaven."

Juvia wanted to decline but the aroma coming from the onion bread was so tempting that even she could not refuse. She tore a part, swallowed and there was no stopping from there.

The two women in the kitchen did not hear the door open. They were oblivious of the guy who just entered the apartment and dropped his luggage on the floor. He probably smelled the familiar aroma of his sister's cooking so he decided to call her out.

"Sis, are you here?" His voice travelled to the kitchen.

Juvia recognized that voice. She didn't hear it often but she did recognize the owner of that voice. Before any of them could answer, the owner of that voice and the apartment materialized at the kitchen archway.

"I knew you were here. Oh."

Gray saw his sister near the stove first, as expected. Then, he noticed the vibrant blue hair-color of a guest sitting on one of the bar stools around the kitchen island.

"You two know each other?" Ultear was amused at how this one will play out.

"Of course." Answered Gray like it was obvious. He walked into his kitchen; cautiously at first as if he was the stranger among the three of them. When he realized he was in his own home, the uneasiness in his face began to disappear. "Juvia, right?" confirmed Gray as he took the barstool next to Juvia.

"Yes." answered Juvia sheepishly.

Ultear let the two figure it out as she fell in the background, just observing his brother and his cute little neighbor. The sauce ladle rested on her shoulder as she watched Gray and Juvia _not_ interact.

The two seemed to have lost their voices. Juvia shyly bit a piece of bread and Gray nonchalantly sipped on his glass of orange juice. Ultear snickered inwardly. What kind of playboy didn't make a move on this cute neighbor?

Juvia, suddenly remembering her manners, greeted Gray a happy birthday. To which the owner of the house answered a quick thanks. Juvia's heart almost jumped out of her chest when Gray flashed her his devilishly sexy smirk. One that for sure brought all those women at the other side of Juvia's wall. So, in order not to embarrass herself by giving herself a mini heart attack, she quickly looked away from him.

"I should be helping, Ultear." Juvia slid down the stool in an attempt to distance herself from Gray.

"No, stay where you are. I'm almost finished." Ultear suddenly remembered the spaghetti sauce she was trying to make and tended to it.

Before Juvia could leave the counter, she felt Gray's hand grabbed her arm. He pulled her back to the kitchen island.

"You heard Sis." said Gray.

Gray had a good grip on her arm so Juvia had no choice but to sit back on the stool. He looked at her in the eyes, his mouth twisted in an unreadable half smile and in a low voice he warned Juvia.

"I won't have you anywhere near my spaghetti." His brows flicked in a teasing dance. Then, he threw his head back to let out a boy laugh. "So just sit there and relax, neighbor."

Gray's friendly and a little bit sexy smile erased Juvia's uneasiness. But that didn't stop Juvia to have what almost felt like a mini heart attack.

* * *

The three gathered around the island counter: two raven-haired siblings and one blue-haired Juvia. They sang Gray an off-key birthday song and let the birthday boy blow the candle on the cake his sister ordered. The older Fullbuster may be very good in cooking but you couldn't trust her anywhere a baking bowl.

Ultear served the spaghetti peppered with little chunks of hotdog – just the way Gray liked it. The younger Fullbuster wasted no time and eagerly spun the fork on his plateful of Ultear's famous spaghetti. Juvia couldn't quite figure out the sound coming from Gray but the writer in her said what she was hearing and witnessing was what they called a 'foodgasm'. It was cute to watch.

"Sis," Gray swallowed first before he continued what he was to say. "this spaghetti is even better than last year." He took another forkful of the red pasta and chomped while still making the 'mmm' sound. "I wonder why you're still single."

Good thing he had already swallowed his spaghetti before Ultear hit him on the top of his head with a French bread. Apparently, the older sibling didn't want to talk about her lack of love life.

_Contrary to her younger brother's._

Ultear planted both elbows on the counter, her head rested on her open palms, patiently waiting for Juvia to give her two cents about her spaghetti. The bluenette only noticed then when Ultear was expectantly staring at her.

"Oh, right." She enjoyed watching Gray indulgently dive in that she forgot to taste hers.

Juvia took a forkful and the moment the red sauce touched her tongue, the bluenette was rendered speechless. There was an explosion of flavors in her mouth; she could taste the tomato base, the creamy milk, the balanced taste of sweet and tart out of the pineapple and the broth-y taste of the mushroom. Juvia couldn't explain how well the different flavors worked together but rather than oratory satisfaction, to her the meal brought out a feeling.

"It tastes like…" She struggled to find the right word.

"Home?"

Juvia stared at Gray with a look that bore through his soul. She wondered if the guy was mocking her. He wasn't.

But he was right. When Juvia thought about it, the taste of Ultear's red pasta brought back memories. Suddenly, she was back in Oaktown, at her grandfather's porch on a lazy afternoon. She was ten once again.

"Yeah. Home."

Juvia shared the genuine smile that lingered on Gray's lips. When she looked into his eyes, Juvia felt like she just saw a glimpse of who Gray was other than being her wall-banging neighbor. She was liking who she was seeing behind those mischievous brown eyes, just like Ultear's.

The three spent the night finding out things about each other. Juvia learned that Gray's apartment was used to be shared with Ultear. But the older sibling found a job at another city so she had to move out. Juvia couldn't help but think that the reason Gray always brought women in his apartment was because he was lonely. The Fullbuster siblings seemed really close; obvious with the way they teased each other just like how siblings did. Juvia wondered how that felt like.

When they finished eating, Ultear didn't have to tell her brother to do the dishes. It had become Gray's role to clean up after his sister. Gray made sure everyone was finished before he cleared out the table and put the dishes in the sink. Even when their mother was still alive, the Fullbuster siblings had always helped in the house chores: Ultear on the cooking and Gray on the washing.

Ultear walked over where Juvia assumed to be her old room as she stretched her weary muscles on the way. She said her body was aching from all the cooking.

"You kids keep bonding, alright!" said Ultear before she disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Secretly, she was rooting for her brother to just make a move on Juvia already. Ultear would really like to have a little sister; someone nice, friendly and cute like the aspiring writer sitting at her brother's counter. She even threw that cute aspiring writer the good-luck hand gesture, throwing her fist to cheer her on.

Juvia's eyes wandered over the other raven-haired in the room. He was at the sink, the spray nozzle in one hand and the other on the mess of plates, bowls and other kitchenware. Her gaze trailed from the stretch and pull of his black shirt across his wide shoulders and arms. He seemed athletic, Juvia noted.

Juvia slid down the bar stool and walked over where the sink was. She stood next to Gray, close enough that their shoulders and upper arms brushed.

"Let me put these in here." Juvia took the cleaned plates into the dishwasher.

Gray grabbed it away from her.

"Hey, you're guest. You shouldn't be washing the dishes."

Now, they were in this weird tug-of-war with the plate. Gray, as a gentleman, let the lady win.

"It's the least I can do for inviting myself into your apartment." reasoned Juvia. " _And_ your birthday."

"I don't mind." replied Gray.

Juvia seemed to understand now how those women ended up in Gray's apartment. His confident smile alone could make any woman fall on his feet. The bluenette was sure, no one ever said no to that gorgeous tilt of his mouth.

Oh his mouth.

Once, Juvia saw Gray say goodbye to one of his lady friends. The two had the audacity to kiss goodbye right in front of Gray's door which was just inches away from Juvia's. But she had to admit, her wall-banging neighbor could kiss. She felt her own knees weaken at just the sight of him kissing.

Juvia could already feel the heat rush up her face and her now reddened ears. She looked away from his mouth which she had no business ogling. She focused on putting away the plates and bowls.

"This may sound so insensitive of me but how long have you've been staying in this building?" Gray continued the conversation.

"More than a year now." replied Juvia.

"Have you adjusted?"

Thanks to Gray, they were having a casual conversation over the sink. Juvia felt her blood rush back to regular circulation.

"I guess you can say that."

Juvia giggled. She wasn't sure herself if she had adjusted to the city life. Just earlier, he swore off the whole city of Magnolia.

"You will." comforted Gray. He then started on the dirty saucepan and other kitchen utensils. Man, his sister really liked to use everything in his kitchen.

"How did you cope up?" asked Juvia.

Gray paused from soaping the large saucepan and thought about it.

"I guess Ultear made it easier." answered Gray before he returned to rinsing the inside of the kitchenware.

The scene made Juvia feel butterflies in her stomach. They looked so domesticated helping each other out in the kitchen. And when a little splash made Gray lift his shirt a little, exposing a few inches of skin, Juvia's stomach took a tumble.

She should really change the subject _and fast._

"Good for you then. I don't have any siblings to do that for me." She gasped at the contact of droplets of water into her face. "Hey!" Juvia giggly complained at the man who just splashed her a little water. "You're getting me wet."

_Nice choice of words._

As soon as she said those words, Juvia regretted it. She only realized the innuendo when Gray's eyes strayed from her eyes to her lips and then somewhere south. Juvia caught the mischief in Gray's dark brown eyes. She wasn't sure if they were teasing her or maybe, tempting her.

"This is the last one." announced Gray. But instead of handing the rinsed spatula to Juvia, he placed it on the dishwasher himself.

Gray moved behind Juvia and she swore the hairs on her neck stood. When Gray finally dropped the utensil in the dishwasher, he placed his open palms against the sink, cornering Juvia.

"Don't look so sad." He whispered into her ear and Juvia felt his lips brush her ear.

Juvia turned around to face him. Not her wisest idea.

"You can always come here when you're lonely." His voice was low and his half smile wasn't friendly anymore, it was hypnotic.

Gray was closing in, so close that the tip of his nose touched hers. Juvia couldn't think straight. An inner voice told her to stop, push him and run as far as she could. But her body had a mind of its own. Instead of telling him no, her lips parted, anticipating his kiss.

Juvia wasn't sure if she should be thankful for the interrupter calling Gray's phone. The ringing hammered her senses back to her.

"You should really answer that."

"I don't think so."

When Juvia opened her mouth to tell him off, Gray kissed her – nice, long and slow. His kiss made her forget everything: that she was in his kitchen; that his sister was in one of the bedrooms in the apartment and could walk in on them any time. Most of all, she forgot about her town-girl innocence. Juvia rose to the balls of her feet and pressed her body against Gray's. A soft growl from Gray made it into her mouth, encouraging her and Juvia answered that encouragement with a slide of her hands from his chest, his shoulders until they worked their way up to his raven-hair. His hair felt good between Juvia's fingers. She didn't know what came to her but Juvia gave Gray's hair a little tug and Gray's slow and long kiss became more urgent and aggressive.

* * *

Juvia rushed back to her apartment. She was thankful Ultear slept like a log. Otherwise, the older Fullbuster could have walked in on Juvia tugging on Gray's hair as she let Ultear's brother explore her mouth. That would be traumatic for both Juvia and Ultear. Juvia would never live it down.

Juvia leaned against her door; her back was against the hard wood. Her mind wandered back to the hot steamy kiss she just had at her neighbor's kitchen. She touched her swollen lips; the warmth of Gray's kiss lingered on her lips. It made her want another taste of the young Fullbuster. She threw a wistful look at her door. She couldn't just walk over Gray's and demand another kiss. Ultear could be awake by now. All she could do was walk into her bedroom, turn on her laptop and open the word file of her book's manuscript. Juvia bit her lower lip as she finished reading the scene she edited into her manuscript. She understood now what her editor wanted.

That old geezer.

Satisfied with her new draft, Juvia stood from her seat. She stretched a little before her eyes wandered over the wall and thought about the man at the other side of it. She placed her fingers to her lips again. They were still warm. She bit her lower lip as the butterflies fluttered in stomach.

Juvia had been wailing about her misfortune. But now, her life in the city was starting to become interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somehow a continuation of my Gruvia Week 2016 Day 5: Sounds entry. Still contemplating which AU to delve into next. This Neighbor AU is on top of the list because that is some fire between photographer Gray and aspiring writer Juvia. Also, I'm a sucker for modern neighbor AU.
> 
> Drop me some lovin'. Also, keep an eye on the succeeding entries. #GruviaForever


	8. 2020: Alluring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most alluring curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gruvia Week 2020  
> Day 2: Alluring  
> Fairy Tail World  
> Pairing: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser  
> Series: Fairy Tail  
> Rating: M for sensitive language and content

**Day 2: JUVIA'S SMILE**

* * *

It was a long road ahead and Gray's beaten body couldn't wait to jump into his bed for a much deserving rest. A day or two would do.

The ice-make mage got tired of listening to flame-brain's whining two towns ago. Flame brain had the audacity to complain when he was the reason of the three day delay. Okay, okay maybe not just him. There was Erza and Gray to blame too. Lucy was crying all the way down to Magnolia. Something about the reward cut and her apartment rent. Gray was just thankful Natsu shut his mouth up before he fed him Erza's luggage, wagon included, to keep him quiet. That would make them move faster.

Team Natsu arrived at the foot of Magnolia. Gray sighed in contentment. Finally, some good news. Gray couldn't wait to reach his apartment.

"Oi! Isn't this Juvia?"

Gray's heart jumped a little hearing the name – _her name_. He immediately searched for her vibrant blue hair in the crowd, only to find a cherry one standing next to a newsstand, holding what appeared to be a magazine in his hand. Gray scoffed inwardly. Since when did that flame brain start reading or even become interested? Then, he suddenly remembered something. Gray took a second look at that little magazine flame-brain was holding. To Gray's horror, Sorcerer's Weekly's latest issue was now all over Magnolia. The vibrant blue hair he was searching for was on that issue.

"What? Let me see."

Erza walked up to the newsstand, leaving her wagon behind. Team Natsu followed, minus Gray, and gathered around the stand to get a hold of the copy and confirm the news themselves.

"Wow, it really is her."

Once Gray heard the confirmation from Lucy, he dashed to the newsstand and snatched the copy from Natsu's hands.

"Hey!" complained the Fire Dragon Slayer. But they fell on deaf ears.

Gray perused the magazine, running his troubled eyes from top to bottom and then back up. His midnight eyes turned green, figuratively, as he confirmed that it was really Juvia, _his Juvia_ , on the cover and she was too _provocative_ – with her point finger resting on her lips, telling the viewer to keep quiet. And her legs? Her legs were wide open, leaving so little in the imagination.

Gray's blood boiled in anger and then something else.

And what was up with that caption? Some like it hot? A picture of fire-eating Natsu rolled by his head, causing one eye to twitch. Juvia liked it cold because she loved a certain ice-mage, right?

"Are you gonna buy this issue, young man?"

Blood rushed to Gray's head. Why would he buy a magazine when he had the real thing back at the guild? But Gray composed himself and played it cool.

"No, thanks." He returned the magazine on the stack and rejoined his group.

"What kind of magazine objectifies women like that?" complained Gray.

Which earned a raise of a brow from 'some-like-it-hot' Natsu.

"You didn't say that with Mira-chan's cover last week." reminded Natsu.

Gray froze at the sudden guilt that hit him. He had no qualms staring at Mirajane in a green bathing suit enjoying the beach. So, why was he acting like he was on a higher moral ground? Gray had to think of some excuse and quick before Natsu called him out of his bullshit.

"T-that's d-different!"

"Huh?" Natsu walked past him, oblivious of the fact that his question turned the ice-mage make tomato red. "But I don't see any difference." Said Natsu, which he meant finding no difference in Mira and Juvia's pose in their respective magazine covers.

Lucy the Celestial mage, feeling a little playful, chimed in. "Why are they different, Gray?" She didn't stay behind to know.

"I-i-it's just different, alright!"

Lucy shook her head. "How many years now and he is still denying it. Poor Juvia." said Lucy to herself, chuckling.

When his team was in a good distance, Gray ran back to the newsstand. He collected all the jewels he received from the job and handed them all to the old woman owner. Then, he grabbed all the copies of Sorcerer Weekly and left the owner dumbfounded.

Gray walked around Magnolia hogging all copies of Juvia's Sorcerer Weekly issue: some peeking out of his cross-body bag, while the rest he carried. He smiled at himself, proud of coming up with the best idea – by buying all the copies of Sorcerer Weekly, no one would see her Juvia in such daring pose. Gray felt triumphant.

Until he passed by another newsstand which actually hanged a number of magazines for display. Gray checked inside his pocket and came up empty.

Now what should he do?

* * *

Gray dropped on his bed like a hot potato, sprawled over the mattress like a spread eagle. Damn, he was exhausted. He was tired running around Magnolia all afternoon to do random jobs and earn jewels to buy all of Sorcerer Weekly's Juvia Lockser issue. Now he had a hundred of those issue stacked beside his bed.

He failed to realize that Sorcerer Weekly wasn't sold in Magnolia alone. (But we will give it to Gray for trying.)

He raised the well-wrapped gift he found earlier at his coffee table and inspected it. The ribbon was blue and neatly placed in the middle. He recognized the craftsmanship to be Juvia's. She was good in that kind of stuff -making pretty things. Gray, on the other hand, could not make anything that can pass as pretty even if his life depended on it. Except when using his ice-make, that's his wheelhouse.

Gray ripped the white wrapper to see what was inside.

Only to find the 101th Sorcerer Weekly issue he was about to add to his collection. But this one had a sticky note on it.

'IS GRAY-SAMA PROUD OF JUVIA?'

"Baka." The cute handwriting pulled the corners of Gray's mouth into soft smile. She even put a cute little heart at the end. "Of course, I'm always proud of you." said Gray, talking to the seductively shushing Juvia on the cover. "But I'm not too happy about this position…"

Gray's thick brows furrowed. The more he stared at the cover the more he regretted it. He was feeling a nosebleed coming so he better just flip the page and find where the actual interview was printed. He needed to see words instead of the picture of Juvia's leg parted... he needed to stop. But he was in his room, _alone_. So, it wouldn't be so wrong if he just took a peek… no. But now one's gonna see him if he… no. It wouldn't be right. Still, he was a young, hot-blooded man and it's the healthy thing to do – no, no, no!

He flipped the pages frantically, trying to fight the temptation to linger on that cover, and stopped only when a page piqued his interest. It was a half-page photo of Juvia. His eyes softened, lingering on Juvia's photo. He knew Juvia wasn't a vain woman. She hated getting her photo taken or talking about herself. So it surprised him that in this particularly issue, Juvia indulged the readers.

Juvia's photo came out well – perfect even – but it was nothing compared to the real thing. It would do, for now. Looking at the colored portrait, Gray allowed himself to admit that he missed Juvia. That woman got under his skin and now she became a permanent fixture in Gray's life, even to the point that sometimes he'd feel a sudden sense of emptiness when he was away from her for too long.

Gray's dark longing eyes were not the only ones that traced Juvia's features. His finger followed his gaze: from the crinkle of her blue eyes, pink-powdered cheeks down to her disarming smile.

_Nothing was more alluring than a woman's beautiful smile._

Gray heard that somewhere and he couldn't agree more. Of all of Juvia's sexy features: her breasts, her waist, her legs, the sexiest curve on Juvia's body was her smile.

Gray never told a soul about it but that smile, that curve of her lips that was full of love when she talked about him, when she said his name, that smile that made his stomach flutter. It was the last thing he thought about at night and the first thing he saw in his mind in the morning.

Gray turned to the next page and read the words written on it. Just as he expected, instead of sharing about herself, Juvia talked about Gray the whole time. He let out a sigh of satisfaction. He cushioned one arm behind his head while the other held the magazine as he read, all smiles and all satisfied.

He didn't have to worry anymore. Those lowly bastards may see Juvia in that provocative position but the world would know, when they read the actual article, that Juvia Lockser belonged to him – Gray Fullbuster. She was his.

They could look but only Gray was allowed to touch.

"That's my Juvia." He smiled to himself; that full grin grew wider and wider as he read all the nice things Juvia could say about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, right? And I guess you guys know which cover I mean. Hehehe. C'mon, Gray's a guy so of course he'll be all over that. Who are we kidding? Hahaha. So, Natsu is still dense as usual. Grayb is more adjusted to the world.
> 
> Drop some love, my loves and keep safe and healthy. #GruviaForever


	9. 2020: Perverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Gray's deepest, darkest desire? Probably, something that must stay inside his head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gruvia Week 2020  
> Day 3: Perverse  
> Fairy Tail World  
> Pairing: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser  
> Series: Fairy Tail  
> Rating: M for sensitive language and content
> 
> Italicized – Gray's inner thoughts

**Day 3: DEEPEST & DARKEST DESIRE**

* * *

A few more steps. Just a few more steps and Juvia will be reunited with her Gray-sama.

The only thing that kept Juvia going was the anticipation of having her Gray-sama in her arms. With the simple picture of throwing her arms around the elusive Gray Fullbuster, Juvia endured the few miles she needed to walk to finally see her beloved Ice-Make mage.

Her whole body was aching – literally and figuratively. Throbbing from all the fighting she encountered in Camellia City and yearning to be with Gray-sama. The job consisted of ridding the town of an ancient monster accidentally conjured from a book by the City's Mayor. All thanks to Gajeel, who just wouldn't listen to Juvia, everything easily got out of hand. The three-day job had them out of Magnolia for five days. Juvia wasn't happy. But Juvia was not one to throw blames.

Juvia's body had an instant reaction. As soon as she saw the newly constructed Fairy Tail Building, her imagination geared to life. Her eyes twinkled with anticipation as she imagined throwing herself into Gray-sama's arms and him tell Juvia how much he missed her, and that Juvia should never leave his side again.

"Juvia will never leave again, Gray-sama." Juvia had the habit of imagining things. Not only that, she had the habit of spacing out too.

In Gajeel's opinion, it was Juvia's day dreaming that slowed them down, even if she refused to admit it. So, even if she was too old to get a hit from him, Gajeel just couldn't wait to see his family.

"Cut it out, Rain Woman."

The pain at the back of her head brought Juvia back to reality. But it was a good reality since any second from now Juvia would be reunited with her Gray-sama.

"Gray-sama! Juvia's back." announced Juvia as she burst through the guild's door. Her expert eyes scanned the hall for her beloved and found him sitting at the bar counter talking to Mira. She wasted no time running to where the ice-mage was and jumped him.

"Juvia misses Gray-sama very much."

She held on to Gray's free arm and leaned her head against her shoulder, needing the contact. Juvia had always been oblivious to Gray's reaction to her public display of affection. But that's because he was good at masking them with his scolding. In fact, she would have never noticed how the blood rushed to Gray's head the moment she leaned into him.

Today was different. Juvia observed how Gray turned red and not because she started noticing but because somehow a voice in her head just spelled it out for her.

_I wish Juvia would stop leaning too much. I could feel her breasts!_

Juvia's loving gaze slid down from Gray's stiffened face to where their contact was. There she found Gray's arm cushioned against her ample breasts.

_I wonder if it's as soft in the touch as how it feels. Should I touch them? They're just there._

Juvia panicked. Where was the voice coming from and why did it sound so much like his Gray-sama? Did her day-dreaming reached the level of actually hearing Gray's thoughts in her head?

That was spooky.

When Juvia peered through her lashes, she saw Gray-sama folding his lips, his brows furrowed and looking like he was fighting an internal battle. It was only when she followed the direction of his now rounded eyes that she thought that maybe she might not be imagining things. One horrifying realization hit Juvia.

Could it really be her Gray-sama's voice talking about wanting to touch her breasts? Because the way he was looking at them…

Before Gray could have the chance to withdraw his poor arm and give in to the tempting softness of the water mage's breasts, Juvia quickly let go.

"Why do you two look so flustered?"

The two flushed youngsters looked away from the questioning Mira and spit out incoherent words trying to deny nothing.

"J-ju-juvia will… ju-juvia should go."

"Ye-yeah. I-I think Erza is calling me."

"B-b-bye Gray-sama. See you later."

Juvia didn't even wait for his response before she just flew out of there. She ran out there too fast Gray swore he saw the water-mage leave a dust cloud forming her figure.

"Don't you think those two are acting strange?" Mira wiped the counter clean and moved forward to where a certain card-mage was drinking herself out of wits.

"Those two are strange, Mira. They're not just acting like one." Cana managed to answer as she downed another barrel.

* * *

Juvia paced the short distance between her bed and the door. Was she imagining things again? She did, she must be imagining things, right? There was no way she could read people's mind.

Earlier, she dashed over Gajeel's at record speed. She wasn't able to ask the Iron Dragon Slayer if the same thing was happening to him when he unceremoniously kicked the poor water-mage out of his house. The twins were asleep and he said he didn't need a ridiculous water-mage to wake them up.

Tired of pacing back and forth, Juvia dropped to her bed. There was no way she could hear Gray-sama's thoughts. There was no such thing as mind-reading.

What a naïve girl, of course there was such a thing as mind-reading.

A surprised gasp escaped her mouth and she bolted up her soft mattress. Her blue eyes widened at the memory of what Camellia's mayor told her.

The Mayor of the City of Camellia didn't have enough to pay the Fairy Tail mages. She said she got robbed the day before. Because Gajeel and Levy just had twins, Juvia was okay for Gajeel to receive the payment. The Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't okay with the arrangement at first, suggesting they just divide whatever was available but Juvia managed to convince him otherwise. She said it was for the twins so the self appointed godmother was okay with Gajeel getting the reward.

Feeling touched and a bit guilty, Mayor Kamada of Camellia City offered to pay Juvia a wish instead. When Gajeel was out of the Mayor's office, the old lady pulled Juvia to the corner.

"A wish?"

"Yes." The corner of the mayor's eyes crinkled as she smiled. Then, she raised one finger to count, "one wish."

Juvia was skeptical. She never heard of any mage that granted wishes. What was she a genie? She returned the Mayor's smile, albeit awkwardly.

"There's no need for it, Ms. Mayor." Juvia politely declined. "If there's nothing Juvia can do for you, Juvia should be going."

The lady Mayor chuckled. She stopped Juvia by the hand, pulled her close to look into her round blue eyes.

"Don't you have anything you want? Your deepest, darkest desire?"

The Mayor's dark green eyes were so hypnotic that Juvia absentmindedly repeated her words.

"Deepest, darkest desire?"

Frantic hands flew to her now agape mouth. She had goosebumps just remembering the weird, spooky leader. All of a sudden, Juvia had a moment of epiphany, hitting her in the head like a pandemonium. Could it be that the strange Mayor gave her the power to read minds? She ran to Cana's room to test the theory. But she failed to read Cana's mind. Then, to Laki and lastly to Evergreen.

Juvia wandered back to her own room. She was right; the mind-reading antics earlier was just a result of her overactive imagination. The water-mage covered her mouth as she gasped in surprise. She wanted to hide from the dormitory Head Girl, Erza Scarlet, patrolling the halls of Fairy Hills after dark. It was a little past 10:00 p.m. and Juvia should really be in bed by now. Juvia tiptoed along the hall towards her room, trying not to make any noise and be found.

"Juvia."

A slow burning shrill slid up her spine. Nothing escaped those brown hawk eyes.

"You shouldn't be wandering these halls in the middle of the night, Juvia. It's past our curfew."

Juvia bowed her head, spitting out apologies. Erza stopped her before she broke her back bending over for a ninety-degree apology.

"You look so tired. Are you alright?"

"Juvia just came back from a job, Erza-san." reasoned Juvia.

"I see. You better get some rest then."

Juvia nodded and proceeded to her room. She just passed the Requip mage when she made the decision. She wasn't going to get a good night sleep from all the thinking so she better just get it off her chest.

Juvia was now in Erza's room, sipping some tea that the red-head prepared.

"It's Chrysanthemum." Erza poured Juvia a cup before she replaced the pot on the table. "It's good for the sleep." She sat with Juvia on the bed beside the cautious water-mage. "Can you tell me the story one more time?"

Juvia finished her tea in one go before she retold the whole story to Erza, from the moment she step foot in Camellia City to Gray wanting to what she thought he said in his mind was grope her.

Erza considered it for a moment – which seemed forever for Juvia.

"I heard stories about a woman who granted wishes. I didn't know they were true."

"What should Juvia do, Erza-san?"

"So, Gray is a boob man."

"Erza-san!"

Erza quickly apologized for having been too occupied by the information. The two then planned on how to confront this gift or curse the entire night.

* * *

The water mage just never learned. Experience showed that no one should ever ask help from Requip mage. With fighting? Sure. But with the nature of her problem? Juvia should listen to experience.

Because when Titania got excited about a plan, it was supposed to blow.

And now, the Queen of the Fairies put Juvia on the most revealing clothes the water mage had ever seen. Her breasts, same breasts that appealed to the seemingly stoic ice-mage, as she discovered yesterday, were pushed together in the most seductive way, so tight that she almost fainted. Even mages, who were _not her Gray-sama,_ were looking her way. The Requip mage also reminded Juvia that she had to greet the shy ice-make mage in the most sheepish way possible, like she was guilty and needed punishment.

"Gray-sama." shyly greeted Juvia without looking into Gray's now startled dark blue eyes, as if she didn't even deserve to look at him.

When Juvia walked up to Gray, she confirmed her suspicions. Only, it seemed that the power has grown more powerful. Not only was she able to hear his thoughts, Juvia was able to see Gray's imagination.

_Damn it._

Gray's imagination rolled like a film and lucky for Juvia, she was on the front row seat.

In Gray's perverted imagination, Juvia was now in a maid uniform, her hair tied in pigtails, kneeling before him and welcoming him like the good servant that she was. She greeted her master abashedly, her eyes averted away, her cheeks powdered in reddish pink, just the way Gray liked it. Her cleavage was on full display, just the way Gray wanted it.

Gray could already feel the blood rush to that one body part down south. Before he embarrassed himself, Gray disappeared like the coyote.

_Damn it, Gray! Wait 'til you reach home._

Even miles away, Juvia could hear her beloved's thoughts.

* * *

Erza rolled around her bed laughing. Juvia glared at her and the Requip mage laughed even more.

Who knew Gray had that kind of fantasy?

"I guess boys will be boys."

"Erza-san is not helpful at all." Juvia rolled her eyes. She was nowhere near the answer than when she started. All she know now was that Gray had fantasies about her – in a maid costume.

"Hey!" complained Erza. "I helped you confirm your new found magic, didn't I?"

Juvia had to admit that Erza was right.

"Then what should Juvia do?"

After Erza finished laughing her heart out and wiping the corner of her eyes, she turned to Juvia with a serious look.

"It's not a question of what you should do but of what you _want_ to do with it."

That made Juvia think. With her new found power, what did she want to do about it?

Before she could continue the conversation and voice out her thoughts, the crazy Requip mage returned to fisting her bed in hysterical laughter. She was spewting rubbish like 'maid fantasy', 'boob guy' and 'that pervert'. Juvia raised a brow at the breathless Requip Mage.

Did she really have the right to call Gray a pervert? Her? That person who almost forced Juvia to wear a seduction armor? Juvia had to fight for her life to get rid of that apron Erza was calling seduction armor.

* * *

"Gray-sama," called out Juvia. "can Juvia talk to Gray-sama?"

Juvia felt Gray's cautious gaze journey from her pleading eyes down her lips, her covered breasts and the curve of her waist. She was back to her usual, conventional clothing.

_Seems safe._

"You can sit here." Gray offered the bar stool next to him.

Juvia guardedly looked around the populated guild. "Maybe not here, Gray-sama."

_Juvia seems serious. Is there something wrong?_

Gray studied Juvia once more. But before he could voice out his concern, Juvia answered his unaired question.

"There's nothing wrong with Juvia, Gray-sama. Juvia just have something important to say."

_Shit. Did she just read my mind? Oh. Maybe it was just obvious on my face?_

Gray failed to see Juvia's request as urgent so he left her no choice but to grab him by the hand and drag him along with her outside the guild.

_Wait, where is she taking me? Everyone's looking at us weirdly._

"I'm not whipped, flame-brain!" Gray had the need to set the record straight.

"Hey, Juvia, wait a little."

_Wow, I didn't know Juvia had such a strong grip._

He could easily pull Juvia back to stop but secretly, he was enjoying this aggressiveness.

_Whoa, it gotten even tighter. Speaking of tight…_

Juvia could see Gray's mind jump to her sexy outfit yesterday that pushed her breasts together.

_I should stop thinking about 'tight' or else._

Juvia stopped dead in her tracks. So suddenly that Gray almost crashed into her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Gray was genuinely concerned now.

Juvia turned to him, all flushed, embarrassed but also determined.

"First, Gray-sama should really stop thinking.

"Thinking about what?"

_Hold up! I didn't say that 'tight' out loud, did I?_

"About everything."

"Because, here it goes, Juvia… well, Juvia…"

_Why is she so fidgety and she can't even look at me straight. Is it that hard to say?_

Gray put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from turning and fiddling.

"Hey, relax, Juvia."

He made her face him to coax out the words from the restless water-mage.

"Well, you see. Juvia can..."

"Juvia can what?"

"JuviacanreadGray-sama'smind!" she blurted out in one breath.

"What?"

Gray loosened his hold on Juvia's shoulders.

"Gray-sama is making a weird face." Juvia peeked through her lashes only to see Gray's face arranged in a way that she could only say as horrified.

_What the actual f–._

* * *

Gray sat at the curb behind the Fairy Tail Building. It's been an hour or so since he last said something. Juvia grew worried.

"Gray-sama, please talk to Juvia."

She had to ask him because Gray's mind went totally blank. If Juvia was to come inside his brain, she would only see an endless of darkness. Pitch black.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gray finally looked at Juvia again. "I'm just trying to process everything." admitted Gray.

It was true. Juvia could sense Gray's brain light up again. He was starting to think.

"So, you can read everything, huh?"

Gray wasn't mad. He looked at Juvia with a soft gaze – apologetic and understanding.

"Yes."

"Even the…" he purposely left out the last part. Too embarrassed to say out loud.

_Maid costume?_

"Yes."

_Shit._

"Juvia–"

"–Gray-sama does not need to explain."

Juvia placed Gray's hands in hers; Squeezed them gently to comfort him.

"Juvia understands." Juvia offered him a considerate smile; one Gray returned almost immediately.

"If that's the case," Gray put his hand over Juvia's and gently pulled her to sit next to him. "I guess there's no more point not saying it."

Gray composed himself. It was all new to him and he had no idea how to go about it.

_How should I say it? Where do I start? Dammit, why do I feel so nervous?_

"Gray-sama doesn't have to say it. Juvia could hear his thoughts." And sometimes see them but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"No." Gray's face was pulled in a serious look. "I have to say it at least once." He turned to face Juvia, brows knitted in a determined look. "The truth Juvia is that… I," He looked into her eyes – two calm oceans. "I don't know what romantic love is."

Juvia gave him a smile of understanding but she knew Gray still had something to say.

"But when I think about romantic love, all I see is you."

Juvia had to tell herself to hold it together because the best part was about to happen.

Gray sighed, accepting the fact that he couldn't keep this from the woman anymore. But his demons knocked on his door. As Gray always did, he opened the door and let them in.

_But as I am now, I'm not enough._

"No. Gray-sama is more than enough."

Panic rounded Juvia's eyes. Her chest tightened hearing her beloved's inner doubts. The worse part was that she was apparently the reason.

"Juvia because of me... you…" Gray's breathing became labored.

Juvia could see he was reliving the horror of the thought of Juvia dying in his arms. Self-hatred peered through the other emotions as Gray remembered that he was the reason. She could see now and could hear how much pain he was finding her lifeless body next to his. Self-hatred jumped into the frontline, pushing doubt and pain into the back burner. What he hated the most was that he was alive because of Juvia.

Tears brimmed Juvia's blue eyes, the calm ocean brewing into raging seas. Looking into Gray's memories, Juvia could feel all the self-loathing, the powerful hate that turned Gray against his own best-friend, almost killing him. Then, the relief of finding out that Juvia was alive. The powerful emotions transfixed her in her place as they overwhelmed Juvia one after the other.

Gray wiped the corner of her eyes with the back of his thumb. "It wasn't your fault." He'd hate himself more than ever if he made her feel like his insecurities were Juvia's responsibility. He rested his forehead against Juvia's and whispered the words one more time.

"You need to know, Juvia, I did what I did because…"

Gray's breath hitched in his throat.

"because…" but as he struggled to say the words, Gray decided to become a man of action. What's the point of saying it since Juvia practically could just read his mind. "because…"

Gray experimentally brushed his lips against Juvia's.

_They're so soft… and warm._

He tilted his head and brushed his lips against hers once again.

"because…"

Gray chanted between kisses until he got tired of saying 'because'. He placed his open palm behind her head and held her against him so he could have a taste Juvia over and over again. The ice-mage was the one who broke the kiss. He rested his head against Juvia's as the two inexperienced couple catch their breaths.

"because?" But even with that breath-taking kiss, Juvia still wanted to hear the words. When she tried to look into his thoughts, it surprised Juvia that she couldn't see or hear anything.

"Gray-sama!" She jumped in surprise. "Juvia can't seem to read Gray-sama's mind!"

"What? How is that possible?"

Gray was confused. He wasn't sure whether to be happy about or not.

"How about this? What am I thinking?"

Nothing. Juvia shook her head. She couldn't hear or see anything.

"So you've lost the ability?"

It sounded more like a rhetoric question. But even if Juvia couldn't see into the ice-mage's mind, she could read his expression. It seemed to Juvia that Gray wasn't too happy about the news as she expected.

Because the truth was that Gray was a little regretful about it not finding about the temporary ability.

"Not even my…" tested Gray.

Juvia tried to muster her mind-reading power again. But nothing. She could read nothing. The water-mage gently shook her head no.

"That's alright."

Gray pulled her in a gentle embrace. He sighed into her blue locks, satisfactorily and, honestly, a little wistfully.

"But Juvia wants to hear it, even just once."

She said against his chest, muffling her words. But Gray heard it. He may not have her ability to read minds, but he heard her loud and clear.

He wasn't sure though which words she wanted to hear: the L word or the M fantasy?

* * *

Kamada, Camellia City's esteemed but easily fooled City Mayor, dropped her pen and allowed herself a little smile. By now the girl with the blue hair and golden heart must had realized her dream.

When she looked into the young lady's heart she knew, just like most women in love, their darkest, deepest desire was to know what was inside their lover's heart.

Kamada closed the Book of Desires and hid it inside the drawer on her right. She stretched her arms out before she walked to her window. The granter of wishes looked down on the busy streets. It was late but the citizens of Camellia busied themselves around the city that never slept. Kamada heaved out a long sigh. Another long day has passed but one dream was realized. Thinking about the blue-haired mage, she was happy and satisfied. The water-mage was a simple person with a simple request. It has been awhile since she met a pure-hearted soul. Mostly, Kamada had to grant such lavish and earthly wishes: a mansion in the city; ten carriages; successful business; all fleeting. The young water-mage was different. Her heart never desired those material things. She knew what was more important than earthly possessions. Kamada was glad she came across such a beautiful-hearted girl. Now, Kamada couldn't wait to tuck in bed.

Before the old lady shut the curtains closed to keep the moonlight from entering her room, a satisfied smile crept up her thin lips. She may be a granter of wishes but she knew, somewhere in Magnolia, one fantasy was coming to life.

**_"Welcome home, Gray-sama."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, well, this one is crossing Love Love Fest. Hahaha. I don't know what came to me to be able to write down something like this.
> 
> Fun fact:
> 
> Kamada is a Hindu name which means "granting wishes".  
> Red Camellia symbolize love, passion, and deep desire.
> 
> All fitting, huh? And some of you may recognize the phrase "deepest and darkest desire"? Anyone here watching Lucifer? hahaha
> 
> Drop some love! #GruviaForever


	10. 2020: Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AU that I finished in my head but can't seem to write down.  
> Everything about him was black, especially his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gruvia Week 2020  
> Day 4: Sugar  
> Modern Coffee Shop AU  
> Pairing: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser  
> Series: Fairy Tail  
> Rating: M for sensitive language and content

**Day 4: COFFEE, BLACK**

* * *

Juvia always noticed him – the guy in the expensive looking suit. Black, pushed back hair. Black necktie. Black dress watch. Heck, everything about him was black, even his coffee.

Blue eyes darted from the tall man who just entered the cafe and the wall clock. It was just ten minutes before 2 A.M. and she should be closing soon. But the man in the expensive suit was a regular and she wasn't in the position to refuse a customer.

"Good ahmmm… morning. Please come in."

Juvia walked up to her usual customer, tray against her chest as she was just about to finish up. He was alone, like always.

"Coffee, black?"

"No sugar."

His voice was deep and smooth.

"Ah, yes. No sugar."

Even at this hour and even when Juvia's eyes were closing on their own, she gave him a merchant smile, one which helped her sold those weird looking, deformed pies.

Juvia disappeared behind the counter to take out a large sized mug and poured a freshly brewed coffee into it. She walked up back to her customer to place the cup of coffee before him. She added a piece of pie to go with it.

Up this close, Juvia noticed that his black tie was loosened, his black sleeves were pulled up and a few strands of his jet-black hair were falling off his forehead.

"That's hot."

"I'm sorry?"

Juvia scolded herself mentally for thinking out loud again.

"The coffee."

Great save.

"I mean the coffee is hot. So you better be careful." Juvia gave him an awkward smile – one that made her look suspicious. She turned around to return to admiring him from afar when that soothing and blissful voice called up to her.

"Why don't you stay?"

Now, it was time for Juvia to say, "I'm sorry?"

The man let out a soft chuckle – deep and resounding. When he was done laughing, he made himself clearer.

"Sit down. I don't see any other customers and I'm sure I'm the last."

His midnight eyes studied Juvia as the latter hugged the tray and thought it over.

"I won't bite."

There was a glint in his dark eyes that made Juvia believe that he might bite and she would like it.

Juvia grabbed the chair beside him, placed it opposite the good-looking customer and sat in front him, placing the tray on the free table next to them.

"So, Juvia" the good-looking customer planted either elbows on the coffee table and leaned in toward Juvia. "you working here or you own this place?"

Whoever decided that coffee tables should be small was a genius! Up this close, Juvia could smell a faint scent of alcohol. Juvia concluded that he may have gone drinking with friends before he came for coffee to sober up.

"Owner of this dump."

"It's not a dump."

But he smelled more than just alcohol. There was a strong scent of his cologne and his manliness. Although hidden by the table, his tuxedo hugged his body and Juvia could tell he exercised. Oh, he exercised _a lot._

Wait, did he just call her name?

"How did you know my name?" asked Juvia curiously, hoping he was somehow interested enough to have asked around about her name.

Instead of answering with his mouth, the good-looking, panty-twisting regular lowered his sinful gaze on Juvia's chest. Her stomach took a tumble.

"Nametag." His voice was an octave lower and Juvia felt the shrill rise up her spine.

"What?" asked Juvia, almost breathless.

Gray pointed a finger on her chest.

"It says on your nametag."

"Oh!"

Juvia let out a nervous laugh before she sighed in relief.

"You're a nervous fellow aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm probably just fidgety because of the coffee."

His dark eyes studied Juvia for a moment. Then, he leaned back on the wooden café chair, knees, spread, legs apart. He sat comfortably as if he owned the place, as if he owned the city. His dark eyes were still fixed on Juvia as he spoke.

"And here I am thinking _I_ make you nervous."

Juvia fell silent as the gorgeous man kept sipping from his coffee, adjusting his tie more loosely as he replaced the mug on the coffee table. He was right. He was making Juvia a little nervous.

"So, Mr. Gray–"

Mr. Gray's hum interrupted Juvia.

"How did _you_ know my name?"

Juvia took advantage of the opportunity and leaned in towards this Mr. Gray. She pulled her lips into a teasing smile and instead of answering, her playful eyes journeyed from Gray's dark eyes down to his chest then lower than his chest.

"It says on your cup."

Gray confidently met her gaze, leaning forward, they were inches away from each other yet again.

"But you gave me a mug." Gray raised a teasing brow.

His scent was hypnotizing and Juvia had to pull away before she did something crazy like kiss that sinful grin off his face.

"I… y-you know what I m-m-mean."

Juvia could feel rather than see the heat rise up her cheek and spread red across them.

This time, Gray threw his head back and laughed – the kind that made him wipe the corners of his eyes.

Did he just come here to tease Juvia?

"You're cute."

That wasn't what Juvia was going for. Sexy? Maybe. Finest woman that ever walked the earth? Hell yeah! But not cute. Cute just made her feel ugly but presentable.

"I like cute."

Okay. Maybe, maybe cute was fine.

" _Anyway,_ Mr. Gray, were you drinking just now?"

"I reek of alcohol, don't I?"

Juvia felt embarrassed about her question. They were just getting to know each other and she went asking as if they were close. They were close, physically, but that wasn't what she meant. Juvia wanted to take it back but Gray already answered.

"My partner took me out for a… what you call a celebratory drink."

"Partner?"

So, Mr. Gray wasn't available and Juvia or any other woman seemed not to be his type. She felt a little disappointed.

Gray read the confusion on Juvia's face.

"My law firm partner." cleared the man in the black tuxedo.

"Oh, so you're a lawyer?"

"Yes." answered Gray, distracted by the weird looking pie in front of him. He cautiously touched it with his fork as if the sweet treat would explode anytime.

"Despite its appearance, my pies taste good you know. Best in this city."

"I bet."

The corner of his mouth lifted in that sinful, all-knowing, wolfish smile that had Juvia fight a surge of sensation she hasn't felt before.

"E-e-enough with the pie jokes. I've heard all of them." Juvia ignored him.

Gray pushed the plate of pie towards Juvia.

"I don't really eat sweets."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Gray picked up his mug and placed the opening near his mouth. "I don't eat sweets since I was a child." He savored a sip from the mug and carefully placed it back on the table then continued, "I guess I don't have that sweet tooth everyone's into these days."

Which reminded Juvia, "Is that why everything about you is black?"

"Pardon?"

"Black suit. Black tie. Hell, even your coffee is pure black."

Gray was now at the half of his pure black.

"I wear these all the time because it takes off lot of hours from choosing clothes in the morning. Also, simplifies my decision-making. It helps channel all my brainpower to things that are more important."

"Like what?"

"My job. How to make the world better. Things like that."

He took another sip, hissing at his hot black brew.

"And black coffee?"

"Ah, you noticed." He replaced the cup on the table and leaned a little closer than necessary.

"I like my coffee black and strong. Keeps me alert." Answered Gray, teasing the waitress-owner with his low voice and sudden proximity.

"Well, you should try adding sugar on it. What is life without a little spice and sugar?"

Did she just insult him?

"Is my style too plain?"

"Ah, no!" Juvia panicked. "That's not what I'm saying."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I know what you mean."

As if they weren't physically close enough, Gray leaned more forward, now just a breath away from Juvia.

"I wonder how sweet does sugar taste."

But he wasn't looking into Juvia's now half-panicking and half-anticipating blue eyes, his gaze drifted to her lips.

"Mr. Gray should try it sometimes." suggested Juvia distractedly, her eyes lowered to his full mouth too.

"Hmmm…maybe next time."

Gray leaned in further and Juvia thought a stranger would steal a kiss from her. She would have let him too, apparently. But the man in the suit just brushed past her.

"I'll surely have a taste of that sugar." said Gray as he put down a bill on the table.

Gray waved her goodbye at the door and Juvia could only gently bang her head on the table. She wasn't the kind who'd let any man, a stranger at that, kiss her. But just now, all reasons flew out the window and Juvia was just seconds away from letting a stranger steal–can you even call it that when she looked so willing) _taste_ a little sugar from her pink lips.

"When did you become so desperate?" Juvia asked herself. Instead of hitting her own head, Juvia channeled all her self-hatred and a little frustration into that weird looking pie. She stabbed a spoon on the poor thing.

* * *

As soon as he was out the door, Gray Fullbuster shook his head. He walked back to his car parked at the next block, both hands in either pockets of his coat. He must have been crazy walking outside at night in this weather.

Gray passed by a few coffee shops turning their signages to close. Every now and then he'd erupt into laughter causing a few passersby to look at him suspiciously. He couldn't help chuckle at himself whenever he thought about what he did just now – walked a block lined up with coffee shops only to come inside Destiny Café at the farthest end of the next block. He must really be crazy.

And when Juvia talked about her pies and some sugar, Gray almost lost it.

Gray was a man of habit; there was nothing, not his drunken state nor that smart-mouthed waitress-owner could make him break away from his routine. So, what was it about her that made him walk up that far for a cup of plain black coffee? Certainly, not the coffee; it was crap. Not her self-proclaimed delicious pies either because he never had one of those. So what was it? What was it that made Gray walk in the streets at 2 in the morning in the cold November weather? It was probably the alcohol or that blue-haired waitress that lived in his dreams and his thoughts.

He laughed at himself a little more. Gray liked blondes, always had. So why did Juvia pique his interest? Her hair was blue for goodness sake. Not brown, not even a natural red but a vibrant blue! She had no place in his black-filled life, so why? Why had Destiny Café become his favorite?

And that stupid looking pie? He almost gave in and indulged himself with the pie that looked like it was smashed into a wall and then served to him. 00What's worse was that he also almost gave in with that strong desire to kiss a woman he barely knew. He wasn't like that. He never hooked up with women he barely knew. But earlier, Gray was a breath away from claiming that woman's lips.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

A tall and slender blonde, Gray's law firm partner and occasional partner in bed, peeled herself off from Gray's black mustang and approached him.

"I thought you went home. I just had a cup of coffee." informed Gray. Smiling again remembering the strange blue-haired waitress-owner.

"And didn't invite me?" Red expensive stilettos hitting on the pavement as she walked on the other side, the passenger seat, her and opened the door.

"You wouldn't like that kind of place." Gray went on the driver's side. Knowing all too well, women with expensive taste as Jenny would never want to be seen alive in Destiny Café.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just because."

Jenny settled on the passenger seat and locked in the seatbelt.

"Are you starting to keep secrets?"

"Who has time for secrets?"

Gray started his engine and began to back up.

"If you say so."

Jenny Realight – young, beautiful, brilliant – was Gray's hold on reality. She was the kind of woman that populated his world. Certainly not Juvia. Not her vibrant blue hair. Not her weird looking pies. Especially, not her crappy coffee. A bitter taste started in the pit of his stomach. Who was he kidding? Juvia had no place in his world and his life.

That moment Gray made up his mind; he wasn't going to break out of his habit no matter what. It just wasn't worth it.

So the next day it puzzled him why he was back at that rundown café, smiling at the waitress-owner and ordering her crappy coffee.

"Two table spoons of sugar."

"Got it!" exclaimed Juvia. "It's nice to know you took my advice and trying something new."

And speaking of something new…

"And a slice of _your_ pie, please."

Gray received a funny-looking glare from Juvia.

"What? I'd like to try your pie." defended Gray, his dancing brows and that slanted smile did not lend credibility to his statement.

"Not you too." Juvia sighed in exasperation. She turned away from Gray to make his order. "What is it with these men and pie innuendos?"

Gray was a man of habit so why, why was he suddenly ordering coffee with sugar and some of Juvia's stupid looking pie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH! Everyone's excited about this too, right? I love it! I LOVE IT! I'm basically fangirling for my own writing. lol. But I would love to see Gray and Juvia in these characters. This is definitely going into my 'Work In Progress' desk. lol
> 
> Drop some sugar-eh love! #GruviaForever


	11. 2020: Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... which one is Gray-sama?

**Gruvia Week 2020**  
Day 5: Possessed  
Fairy Tail World  
Pairing: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser  
Series: Fairy Tail  
Rating: M for sensitive language and content

 _Italicized – Gray's thoughts  
_ _ **Bold and italicized**_ – _**Pervert Ghost**_

**Day 5: WHICH ONE IS GRAY-SAMA**

* * *

Gray just came back from a three-day job. It was easy-peasy. What he didn't know was that he came back but he wasn't alone.

It was too late when he realized that because the moment he entered the guild, he was weirdly affectionate with a certain water-mage.

_What are you doing?!_

Gray's consciousness was pushed behind as an old geezer took over his body.

_Let Juvia go, you pervert!_

"Erm… Gray-sama?"

_Don't put my face on her breasts! Wait, that feels good–no! Get your face off oh, so soft. So soft…_

"D-d-oes Gray-sama n-n-need anything?"

Juvia gasped in shock when Gray just punched himself in the face.

_**Hey virgin boy what are you doing?** _

Gray's consciousness was as shocked as the water-mage standing before him. He finally realized that he was also able to control his body. But most importantly, he recognized that voice in his mind. Wasn't that the flamboyant clingy ghost of a man he just got rid of as part of a job request?

_What am I doing?! What are you doing with my g–J-juvia?_

_**Well, little virgin, if you must know I'm doing us both a little favor.** _

Juvia's world was spinning. She was being pulled and pushed away by her own beloved that it looked like Gray was frantically shaking her.

One certain barmaid was growing weary.

"Hey, Cana. Don't you think those two are acting weird?" asked Mira as she wiped the bar counter clean.

"They always act weird, Mira." answered the Card Mage, after chugging in another barrel, and without even sparing a glance at what Mira was talking about.

Mirajane walked over where Cana was to hold her head and make her look at Gray and Juvia's way. The drunken Cana almost spit out precious beer when she saw the bold young couple in such a compromising situation.

By this time, Gray cornered Juvia and kept her against the table as he tried to _and not tried to_ kiss Juvia on the lips. He looked like he was having an internal battle, _which he was._

_**C'mon little virgin! This is your time.** _

_What makes you think I'm a virgin, huh? I have a girlfriend!_

_**Oh please. I can see all your thoughts.** _

_Get out my body!_

_**Not until you lose that virginity. Man, this is so embarrassing. A healthy young man like you should really make use of all this energy. When I was your age I had–** _

– _I don't need to know that! Get off, Juvia! Everyone's staring already._

Juvia's heart was trembling both in excitement and anticipation. She wasn't sure what pushed her Gray-sama to be this bold but her stomach had butterflies in them. She was trapped between Gray's strong arms, pushed against the hard wooden table. Gray was leaning towards her, lips pursed, ready to claim that long-awaited kuss. But Juvia didn't understand why he looked so conflicted about it.

"If Gray-sama would like to kiss Juvia, she doesn't mind."

_**See? She doesn't mind. Here. So you'd know how they feel.** _

A cute little eep came out of Juvia's mouth. The blood rushed to her head, painting her whole face red.

"G-gray-s-s-sama is a little bold." said Juvia as she fought the wave of embarrassment and maybe, a little strange tingling sensation that reached her toes and fingertips.

_What the hell are you doing? Get your hands of her breasts! Wow, they're really soft._

_**You like it, cherry boy?** _

He managed to pull away but the ghost wasn't having it. Gray struggled to stop his hands being controlled by the pervert ghost. But when he managed to look at the water-mage: face all red, staring at him with begging eyes, he was stunned by the sight.

_That is so hot._

His momentary astonishment allowed the ghost to take all control of his hands, palms fully open, and ready to touch Juvia again.

But the two concerned friends weren't quite sure what to do.

"Should we help, Juvia?"

"Why?! She looks like she's enjoying it?" Even Cana wasn't sure.

"But isn't that too… I mean, they're still in the guild, they know that right?"

Both Gray and the pervert ghost screamed in agony when they felt the tang of pain at the back of Gray's head.

"What do you think you two are doing?"

It was Erza, ready to slice him to pieces. Gray gained full control of his body. Realizing he wasn't possessed by that pervert ghost anymore, the ice-make mage fell on his knees, both hands clasped in a praying form.

"Help me, Erza."

* * *

Erza dragged the two inconsiderate, shameless, hot-blooded couple away out of the guild.

Gray and Juvia stared at the pavement, guilty and ashamed of what they displayed in the guild earlier.

"Care to explain why you two are suddenly acting so bold in the guild?"

"Gray-sama started it." answered Juvia in a small voice.

Erza was getting tired of Gray's silence so she did what she did best, threaten the truth out of Gray with her sharpest sword.

"Speak!"

Gray's eyes crossed staring at the sharp point of Erza's sword.

"W-w-wait. L-l-let me e-e-explain."

"I'm listening."

Then, Gray explained to the two what happened, apologizing to Juvia for his brazen actions. Gray saw Juvia's expression changed. She seemed disappointed which surprised the ice-make mage. Did she like it when he…

No! Concentrate.

"He said he's not gonna leave me until…" Gray peeked through his lashes to see Juvia's reaction. He wasn't too proud nor too bold to say what that pervert geezer told him about not leaving until he made a move on that water-age he said Gray liked.

"Until what?" Erza's impatience was showing in her voice.

"Until I," Gray cautiously looked at the water-mage beside him, "until I lost my ahmmm," Gray cleared his throat as he pondered whether he should be telling the already irritable Requip Mage. Nothing was more embarrassing than admitting to that.

"Do you want us to guess?" Erza wasn't playing games anymore.

"Well, my ahmmm. Until I pop my cherry."

"What?!" Both Erza and Juvia jumped in Gray's bold language.

_**Booyah! I'm back, cherry boy!** _

Gray's consciousness was pushed back at the furthest part of his brain.

_**Well, what do we have here? Another fine woman, eh? But you seem afraid of her.** _

_I'm not afraid of Erza!_

For the first time, the pervert ghost decided to speak up.

"I'm not leaving until this little virgin here gets some." The ghost spoke for Gray, pointing at the ice-make mage. "I'm okay with either of you doing it." continued possessed Gray, or PG for brevity.

_What the hell are you talking about?_

He stood from the curb and brushed off his pants.

"But virgin boy likes this one." informed PG as he pointed at the surprised water-mage.

_Hey!_

_**What? Am I wrong?** _

_Well, n-no. But-_

"Fine!" Juvia stood up, hands fisted in determination. "I'll do it."

Juvia walked up to PG, eyes sharp and lips pouting. She grabbed Gray by the collar and crashed her lips against his.

_**Well, isn't that nice?** _

Gray's hands moved on their own, placing one at the small of Juvia's back, while the other slid up behind her head to keep her where she was.

_They're warm and soft._

_**Ah yes, my young student, that is a woman's lips. Now, enough with that schoolboy kiss and be a man.** _

Gray opened his mouth beneath Juvia's, tilted his head to deepen the kiss, just as he was told. He pulled her closer against him until nothing separated them, not even some air.

_She tastes really sweet. And she makes that cute little whimper._

He didn't know where he learned it but it felt natural. He nibbled on Juvia's lower lip, sometimes running his tongue on them it.

_And it feels really, really nice._

Gray then realized, it wasn't the pervert ghost who was controlling him anymore, it was him, his own volition. He broke the kiss first, peeking at Juvia, waiting for a telling reaction. She still had her eyes closed but she was trying to catch her breath. The ice-make mage allowed himself a triumphant smile. He looked behind him to see the ghost that possessed him and pushed him to act on his feelings. Pervert ghost was now lifted into the sky and before he disappeared behind the clouds, he gave his student two thumbs up.

"Next time, do it with more tongue." said the ghost, pushing his tongue out in what he thought was sexy.

It only grossed out Gray. He wanted to pick-up a rock and throw it at that pervert. But when his eyes caught a glimpse of Juvia: eyes still closed, cheeks painted with rose, lips just a little parted; Gray thought he ought to learn that type of kiss.

Juvia slowly opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to meet Gray's. He held onto that loving gaze until they were both smiling now. He didn't have to say it, that it was him and not that perverted ghost that controlled his body. He saw recognition in Juvia's calm blue eyes. She knew Gray was finally back – _her Gray-sama_.

Someone cleared her throat and Gray and Juvia jumped away from each other.

Now, how would he explain that not so 'schoolboy' kiss?

* * *

 **Writer's Corner:** PG pfft. Anyways, writing in this Fairy Tail World puts me out of my element. But I could definitely imagine this in an OVA. lol. I should really pick-up drawing as my next hobby. Stay safe and healthy!

Drop some love! **#GruviaForever**


	12. 2020: Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never feels like he is ever enough.

**Gruvia Week 2020**  
Day 6: Failure  
Fairy Tail World  
Pairing: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser  
Series: Fairy Tail

**Day 6: SHE'S OKAY**

* * *

"I promise to take you more seriously."

Gray held a limp body in his arms. He couldn't see clear as the tears and the pain blurred his vision and his mind. His hold around the body tightened as he pleaded.

"So, please, Juvia. Please wake up."

But she was cold. Gray remembered Juvia's warmth – her heat, her softness, the kindness in her smile that brought not a surge but a gentle ripple of that warm feeling that gradually spread across his chest, then, to his whole being. This wasn't Juvia. This person nestled in his arms couldn't be Juvia. Because Juvia was warm and the body he was clinging unto was as cold as ice.

Gray wasn't a religious man but at that moment, as he closed his eyes, Gray called out to all the gods that he knew.

"Wake up…"

His chest tightened and the words that he wanted to say hitched in his throat and blocked the passageway.

"Please,"

The cold body in his arms stayed motionless and it was all becoming real to him. So real that the fire of hope in his heart began to die out.

"Juvia."

His voice cracked. The coming sobs gripped at his throat. He released Juvia's lifeless body, gently placing it on the ground. Juvia Lockser became a casualty in this stupid war that none of them wanted to be a part of. He gently pressed his quivering lips on Juvia's bruised forehead. Then, his gaze lowered to her lips drained of color, lingering for a moment until reality ripped through his body.

Gray stood on his feet, swaying at first until he found his balance. He screamed to the sky, letting out all his anger and pain to the gods he now knew did not exist. Because if they did, Juvia would have still been alive. When he was done, when the anguish and sorrow had exhausted everything that he had, everything that he was, his spent frame immediately fell on the ground, kneeling next to Juvia.

She was dead. She was dead and it was all because of him. Pain, anger and darkness consumed Gray, eating away on his whole being. His surrounding was reduced to nothing but a mere landscape of what was left of her, of Juvia. Gray felt nothing and felt everything, all at once. The dark marks on his body began to appear and his mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone – revenge.

An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.

His determination to take Invel's life made him stand on his two feet, difficult as it may. He was going to kill that bastard who stole Juvia's future – and now his.

It didn't take him long to find the Winter General. And when Gray saw him, his mind and body focused on one thing and one thing alone – to make him pay with his life. The ground beneath him shook as Gray marched over to where Invel was. He was laughing at him, at his condition.

"Well, you can't hope to fight with that wound."

Then, the Ice Devil Slayer saw red.

Gray attacked the Winter General, rained punches on him like there was no tomorrow, there was no future. Gray managed to put Invel down – one of the Spriggan 12, Alvarez Empire's Chief of Staff – and keep him on the ground with his final attack.

But the tightness in his chest didn't disappear. The acid in his stomach churned its way up. The lump in his throat turned to thorns. And the tears never stopped. The tears blurred his vision but he could clearly see a path – a dark road to an eternity of pain. He watched the marks on his arms disappear. That magic, that power couldn't save anyone.

He couldn't bring his parents back. He couldn't protect Ur. But worse of all, he couldn't save her.

Once again, he failed.

That body he left on the icy ground tainted by her blood was proof.

_She wasn't coming back. Juvia wasn't coming back. She's dead._

"No!"

Gray bolted up. It wasn't the scream that woken him up but that painful feeling that followed him into his awaking. His whole body trembled and he struggled to even his breathing. For the first time, his skin reacted to the cold air but a layer of sweat had already covered his body. He wiped the bullets of sweat that formed on his forehead and the corners of his eyes. But Gray knew that the latter was wet with tears.

It was a dream but it felt all too real – his pain, his anger and Juvia. Too real that Gray himself almost believed it. But if it was indeed just a dream, how come he felt like dying?

"Gray! Are you alright?" It was the Requip Mage who ran to Gray, face furrowed in panic and worry.

"Yes. I was just," Gray pushed himself off the ground. He commanded his body to stay awake, not wanting to fall asleep and relive the same nightmare. "it was just a bad dream." finished Gray as he patted his coat and pants.

"Juvia?"

Her name made the hair on his neck stand. In these past few days that he was away from her, Gray had been having dreams about Juvia; dreams that made Gray skip a few nights of sleep. It was always the same dream – Juvia walking away from his reach and when he called out to her, Juvia would jump into a dark abyss without looking back. This was the first time that he dreamed of her death.

A static noise brought Gray back to reality. From a glass ball that Erza was holding, muffled voices called out to the Requip Mage.

"Erza, are you there?"

Gray walked up to Erza to inspect the ball closer. The display would dart back and forth from familiar faces and static.

"What is that?" asked Gray, keeping his eyes glued on the strange ball, a good distraction from his dark thoughts.

"It's a communications lacrima." explained Erza. "Master wanted me to bring it along so we could give them updates on our mission." explained her further.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama, are you there?"

The familiar voice dislodged the large thorn stuck in his throat. Relief and a feeling that resembled happiness settled in his heart, washing away all the pain, anger and guilt that consumed him everyday.

"Hello? Is Gray-sama there?"

Gray didn't understand why tears welled up his eyes. He wasn't going to cry in front of Erza. So, he managed to bit down the sob that was about to erupt.

"Oi, Juvia. I'm here." He talked into the strange ball. He almost kissed the glass when it spit out a clear image of the water-mage.

"Gray-sama! Juvia already misses Gray-sama."

She was there. She came back. Juvia was alive.

The tears fought back as they stung the back of his eyes. He could only watch her face inside the ball. Juvia was the same: her vibrant blue hair; her soft, crinkled eyes; her disarming, bright smile. Gray missed all of them.

 _Wait for me,_ thought Gray.

"Oi, Rain Woman! Stop hogging the lacrima."

Both Gray and Erza recognized the voice of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gray had a little panic when Juvia disappeared entirely from the screen. His dark onyx eyes frantically searched inside the communication lacrima, almost snatching the glass ball from Erza. He only let go when he heard her voice getting smaller from inside the ball. He assumed that Gajeel was the one who pulled Juvia away from the screen of the ball. It was the only plausible explanation that calmed him down.

"Juvia just wanted to say hello to her Gray-sama." reasoned Juvia.

Peace settled in him, even allowing himself a weak chuckle, when the water-mage, perfectly in good condition, reappeared on the screen and shoving Mirajane aside.

"Please take good care, Gray-sama. Juvia couldn't wait to see–eep" Juvia didn't finish what she was about to say when she disappeared from the screen again.

"–Mira has more important things to say!"

The screen panned to Mira again, her face was pulled into a worried and sorry expression. She was looking at her side, presumably at Juvia being dragged away from the communication lacrima, despite her clear protests. But even so, Gray's ears and his consciousness picked up her voice from the cacophony of sounds.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia just wanted to say goodbye to Gray-sama."

That pulled the corners of Gray's lips into a soft smile.

"Juvia's okay, Gray."

"I can see that." replied Gray, eyes still glued on the glass ball.

He wasn't sure if he was waiting for Juvia to reappear on the screen. He wouldn't hate it. He'd like to see her face again, alive and well and smiling. Juvia was alive. She was perfectly fine.

And like what that one song said, tears always win.

He tried to be discreet, even turning his back from Erza to wipe the tears that managed to fall. Erza saw through it. She knew the feeling firsthand; Erza lost too many people not to know that painful feeling. But for some, for the lucky ones who survive, there was also that elating feeling, so powerful that it leaves you no choice but to let the tears fall.

Erza let him be, knowing what Gray went through. They were all scarred. She returned to her communication lacrima and talked into the glass ball, giving Gray the space she knew he needed. The Requip Mage returned to her post.

Gray decided to return to his sleep but unlike before, he wasn't going to sleep with a broken heart. She was okay. Juvia was okay. His heart was at peace. Gray cushioned his head on one arm and stared into the sky above him, and smiled at the gods he knew now existed.

The stars were so beautiful, shining just for him. It was as if they were comforting Gray, reminding him that Juvia was okay. She might be looking at the same sky. She might be praying to the same stars. Juvia was in his universe – alive.

"Please wait for me", whispered Gray.

Gray prayed once more, asking the stars, the moon and the gods that brought his Juvia back to him, for guidance as he made a promise: Gray would be a man that could protect Juvia.

This time he would not fail.

"Juvia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think Gray would always feel like Juvia is in constant danger or that he's always dreaming about her not making it. Phew. Angst ins't really my strong suit. I tried everything, listening to sad songs, watching sad clips, everything is just sad, sad, sad. But still can't get that powerful feeling into words. Thanks for staying with me though. #GruviaForever


	13. 2020: Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An illegal drug forces Gray to act strange. Or maybe, it helped him become brave enough to be his real self?

**Gruvia Week 2020**  
Day 7: Euphoria  
Fairy Tail World  
Pairing: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser  
Series: Fairy Tail

**Day 7: NOTHING CAN COMPARE**

* * *

"Can't believe we are having a hard time finishing these morons." fussed Gray as he froze the ground beneath around five to six thugs.

"Well, there are a number of them." reasoned Lucy who just Lucy-roundkick-house a pervert hanging on her leg. It was a new trick she mastered. Well, an upgrade on her 'Lucy-kick'.

Behind the two young mages, a certain Fire-Dragon Slayer just jumped into the air and roared a giant fire that eliminated around fifteen faceless hooligans that were approaching, including a number of merchant stalls and private houses.

And behind the destructive Fire Dragon Slayer was the catastrophe made from hell – Titania, the Queen of the Fairies.

It wasn't looking good for Team Natsu. They managed to finish the job but not without a big chunk of deduction from the reward; all thanks to the destructive duo. Gray helped too. Some things just didn't change.

Lucy hanged her head low as she profusely apologized to the Mayor of the City of Denish. He waved her concern but still insisted on the deduction to reimburse the destroyed church bell, a few angry merchants and angrier Denish citizens.

The mayor had one of those non-threatening smiles and a bubbly personality. His belly was round and protruding, as if he'd been left in the kitchen for far too long. His eyes were so small like just two dots put on a very large face canvass. Gray couldn't place where he's seen the man before until he remembered talking to him when he and Juvia went to Denish for one of their dat- _er_ , missions. Gray visibly changed his expression as he tried to correct himself – one of their missions.

"Here," the likeable leader placed a tray of beverage on the coffee table before Team Natsu. "Why don't you help yourselves with this city's finest tea?"

Gray almost smacked his own head at his teammate's, he wasn't going to name names – _Natsu's –_ lack of manners when the Fire Dragon Slayer grabbed the cup and downed the tea in one audible gulp. Then, asked for more.

What an embarrassing fellow.

Gray stared at his cup for a moment, crossing his legs, like he was some kind of an English noble man participating in a tea party. But the ice-mage was feeling a little bit strange about the hot beverage. His eyes squinted at the few green particles floated around the light brown water.

"What's in this?" asked he.

The mayor quickly responded, "Denish's best export product."

If it was an exported product then Gray assumed it was safe for consumption. He pushed away his apprehensions and, along with his other teammates, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and little Wendy, the six of them took a sip of Denish's best tea.

"This is quite tasty." commented Lucy and asked for another pour. Her high society was showing since Lucy actually came from a rich family.

The two boys, staying true to their nature, turned the entire tea-drinking into some kind of competition. They wanted to know who could finish the entire strawberry shortcake first but Erza Scarlet was guarding it – guarding it with her life.

They enjoyed the hospitality so much – too much to notice sinister smile that crept up on the Mayor's lips. Now, things would get really interesting.

* * *

Juvia was slumped on the table, pouting next to Gajeel, who was apparently reading a book about parenting.

"When is Gray-sama coming back?" asked Juvia, not actually looking for an answer to her question.

"Never." But Gajeel still answered her, not taking away his focused eyes on the page.

Juvia bolted up to scold the Iron Dragon Slayer; her hands were balled into fists at either side, smoke coming out of her ears.

"That's not true, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia turned red denying it. "Gray-sama told Juvia to wait for him patiently."

Gajeel knew he needed to take back what he said. Otherwise, Rain Woman would be wailing at him the whole day. Which would be really annoying. But getting a rise from her was helluvan entertainment. Rain Woman was so concentrated at flailing her hands at him that she didn't notice the playful grin behind 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'.

And if he told her she should wait for him patiently then what the hell was she complaining about every day?

"Juvia-sama~"

The door to the guild building busted open, spitting out the man of Juvia's dreams. But what did he just say? Or sing for that matter?

"Juvia-sama?!"

Gajeel's face was pulled into a confused and appalled expression, but mostly appalled – extremely horrified. Did Earthland decide to screw itself up and turn upside down? Because Gajeel didn't get the memo. Juvia, on the other hand, wasn't as bothered as he was. Little did he know, it wasn't the first time Gray called her that.

"Ah, there she is." said Gray, who stopped near a dumbfounded group of Fairy Tail mages, to point at his 'Juvia-sama'.

He looked like he was in a daze, so over the moon, that nothing could ruin his mood. A fool's grin plastered across his stupid-looking face.

"There's my Juvia-sama."

He made his way to the water-mage, who was feeling happy but at the same time a bit concerned with the way the ice-mage was walking up to her. He was swaying and stumbling every now and then. Gray lost his coat, shirt and eventually, his pants in the process; which was nothing new to Juvia.

Before Gray could hurt herself trying and failing at walking, Juvia ran up to the ice-mage make to throw the widest and warmest embrace, until he beat her to it.

"Juvin!" a cute little yelp escaped Juvia's lips as she was enclosed in Gray's embrace. But Gray went for it, his face buried and nestled between her generous breasts.

"Juvia-sama's so soft."

She gasped when the unabashed devil slayer snuggled comfortably against her chest.

"You warm me up all over."

Juvia wanted to melt, literally, at Gray's display of affection. But most of all she was a little bit confused. What did he mean by 'warming him up all over'? Juvia didn't care. Even if every pair of eyes were glued to them. Even if every jaw in that hall needed some picking up.

But there was one common notion running inside every one's head: finally, Gray came around.

* * *

It was Erza who explained Gray's unusual behavior. Apparently, she only finished one cup of the mysterious tea, allowing her to Erza quickly overcome the effect of the Euphoria concoction. She didn't even want to remember what she did under that hypnotic state. Lucy and Wendy were next to get around Euphoria's effects. She wasn't sure about Natsu though and the Gray Fullbuster clinging on Juvia like a cuddly koala.

"They're under the feeling of extreme bliss."

"Extreme bliss?"

"Yes. It's the effect of Euphoria."

"Euphoria?"

At that point, everyone was just repeating what the Requip Mage said, causing her patience to thin a little bit.

"Yes. It's some kind of substance extracted from a plant grown in Denish." lectured Erza. "It can be consumed directly or added as an ingredient in food or drink." Erza continued retelling the crowd what happened. "The Mayor must have added them in our drinks. That's why they are acting like that." pointed Erza out, embarrassed at what her two comrades were doing.

"Juvia-chan." purred Gray. "Juvia-chaaaaaan." He stretched out the suffix thinking it was cute.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

For Juvia, it was. For Erza? Meh.

It was obvious how happy Juvia was about Gray showing so much affection towards her. As a matter of fact, the man currently bear-hugging her from behind, never left her side since this morning. She never thought that, in the actual world, Gray had that side of him.

There was a tug in her heart knowing it wasn't going to last. Good things often didn't. Once the effects of Euphoria wore off, Gray's going to return to his normal self. She didn't hate that but she would surely miss affectionate Gray-sama who wasn't shy to show it off – to show her off.

Gray snuggled up to her, burying her nose in that area where the neck and shoulders met.

"Juvia-chan smells so good." whispered Gray, full of love.

Erza, feeling a little bit exhausted with Gray's out-of-character cuteness, and honestly, a little bit jealous, hit the doting Gray at the back of his head, scolding him to let go of Juvia for a moment.

The Requip Mage wasn't met with a complaint or a violent reaction. She preferred either of the two, instead of what she was receiving from the lovesick fool.

"Does Erza-san want some hug too?" asked Gray but he didn't let her respond. "Come here."

Erza froze in her place as Gray was approaching her, arms wide open, eyes round and shining like a cat's. She wanted to either punch him or kick him in the balls but she couldn't move a muscle. The more he was inching towards her, the more Erza felt paralyzed.

"G-g-gray-sama could just keep holding Juvia."

Blue filled Erza's vision. She wasn't staring at the approaching Gray but of Juvia getting enfolded in Gray's embrace. Erza visibly sighed in relief, regaining her motor skills. She repentantly realized that adorable Gray was paralyzing, just like the cute exceed Frosch.

"Oi, Lucy. Lucyyyy." sang the Fire Dragon Slayer, just behind Erza, snatching her full attention.

Lucy and Juvia were treating the problem differently; one was enjoying it, seizing the day, while the other was, well…

"When will this end?" complained the Celestial mage as she tried to fend off Natsu's unwelcomed hugs. In the end she gave up and just let him be.

"Well," Erza cleared her throat after composing herself. "we already surrendered the Mayor to the Magic Council." She threw the ice-make mage a nervous glance, more aptly prepared and on-guard for when Gray attacks with his cuteness and free hugs again. "Since, they're not a threat," she began, pointing at the two bold mages who kept flirting with their women. Erza could feel blood rising and she was starting to doubt her own decision. "I guess we just need to wait for the effects to wear out."

"Oi, flame breath! Stop staring at my honey!" The ice-make mage barked at the culprit. "She's mine!" exclaimed he as Gray pulled Juvia in a possessive embrace. "All mine!"

"I'm not staring at her, droopy eyes!" denied Natsu. "I have my own. See?" The Dragon-Slayer tightened his embrace around Lucy too, short of a choke. So, rather than being romantic, Lucy begged for her life.

"Erza, help me!"

* * *

"Erm… Gray-sama should stop following Juvia."

"But Gray-sama's going to miss Juvia-chan." complained Gray as he followed her around like a teddy bear with a goofy smile plastered over his goofy face.

Juvia twitched. Since when did Gray-sama referred to himself in third person?

"But Juvia-chan, erm, Juvia is just going to the bathroom."

Gray stopped in his tracks as an idea hit him. Whether it was good or bad, that remained debatable.

"Then, Gray-sama will wait outside the door."

Exasperation hang Juvia's head low. "Gray-sama should just stop calling himself Gray-sama." That would be weird if that would stick with Gray even if Euphoria wore out.

"Whatever Juvia-chan would say, Gray-sama will follow."

"But Juvia-chan, ah no! Juvia. Juvia just told him not to call himself Gray-sama." complained Juvia to herself.

But this little incident did the couple some good too.

Even after how many years that she knew Gray, Juvia was surprised to discover new things about the ice-make mage: just like how Gray loved it when Juvia gently scratch or pat his head or play with his stubborn hair. How he liked to hug Juvia from behind and brush his lips against her shoulders. How he would always say how much he loved her smell and bury his nose in that area where the neck and shoulders met. Those are things she would never hear him say or see him do in a million years. Juvia treasured those moments.

That afternoon, when Gray walked Juvia to her dormitory, the water mage could sense that the effects of Euphoria was waning. Gray's goofy smile became a memory and the reservation in his eyes returned. Time was up. A voice was telling Juvia, before Juvia lost this opportunity, before this day ended, Juvia should kiss Gray.

She stopped in her tracks without saying a word, pulling Gray, who was holding her hand tightly, to a halt.

"A-a-ano." Juvia hesitantly released Gray's hand to spin around and face him. "J-j-juvia… Juvia wanted to do something."

She peeked through her lashes to see Gray's reaction. The goofy smile he worn since this morning was reduced into a small curve. Her stomach took a tumble and her nerves were making her rethink what she was about to do. But the voice kept growing louder. _Kiss him, now._ His no non-sense demeanor made her hesitate but if she wouldn't do it now, just like what the voice said, who knew when she would be able to kiss Gray? If it would even happen. So, Juvia mustered all her courage, shut her eyes close and puckered her lips to prepare for the kiss. She rose to her balls and leaned into Gray.

But in the end, Juvia just couldn't do it. She couldn't take advantage of Gray-sama's condition. It wasn't right. It didn't feel right.

"Ah," Juvia opened her eyes to meet Gray's confused gaze. She lowered her head, heart sinking in sadness. "Juvia couldn't do it, after all."

She raised her gaze to bravely face Gray. "Gray-sama isn't in his right mind and it would be wrong for Juv-mmm."

Gray stepped forward and cut Juvia's words with a firm kiss.

The contact initially stunned Juvia. She wondered if it was really happening. If her mind was just playing games with her. Until, she couldn't think anymore. In the end, she chose to relish in the moment. She closed her eyes and indulged herself in the warm and soft press of Gray's lips.

* * *

Gray was repulsed. His stomach took an ugly turn. As he listened to every tale of his drug-induced Euphoria, Gray shrunk in embarrassment.

"At one point, you even called Juvia honey!"

"H-h-honey?!" Gray turned to Juvia for confirmation and the water-mage nodded in response.

At that moment, Gray felt a lot of things: he felt like living under a rock, bury himself six-feet under the ground or just hit the Fire Dragon Slayer who was taking so much pleasure from Gray getting tangled in that hot mess.

"Don't act so high and mighty." It was Carla, Wendy's Exceed, who reprimanded Natsu. "You were clinging on Lucy too."

"Huh? But I do that everyday."

"As much as I'd like to deny it, I can't." The Celestial Mage was resigned to her fate.

It was true. There was nothing new about Natsu invading Lucy's space – personal or otherwise. Carla gave up in the end and continued hovering over the group of eight. Team Natsu hit the road to their next mission, which required the participation of one water-mage.

Gray fell behind, still processing the fact that yesterday he acted cute and, dared he say it, lovey-dovey. How could he face Juvia now with all the skinship he forced on her?

"Gray-sama even kissed Juvia." murmured Juvia. She didn't even intend for anyone to hear.

Gray let his teammates get a head start and logged behind with Juvia. She was looking down on the pavement, smiling at what seemed to be a memory. But the memory was bittersweet. Juvia was smiling but her eyes were telling another story. Gray knew why. Yesterday may have been a dream come true for Juvia. But just like dreams, she had to wake up from it. A part of Gray hated himself, for always holding back, for always finding excuses not to dive in, fall down head first.

"I remember."

Juvia stopped dead in her tracks, frozen in place. Gray must have noticed that Juvia wasn't by his side anymore. He stopped and turned to check on her. Juvia slowly raised her gaze from the pavement and tentatively met Gray's eyes.

"W-what did Gray-sama say?"

He might not be able to let himself dive in, but it was time for Gray to be brave enough to at least stand at the edge.

"I said, I remember."

And maybe test the waters.

Gray spun around and began walking, leaving a dumbfounded Juvia still rooted in her place. She called after him, asking if what she heard was true, that he remembered the kiss – the one she started but Gray finished.

Gray didn't heed her calls and continued on his path, a foolish smile playing on his lips. Of course, he remembered. That was one moment he couldn't forget from that drug-induced euphoric state. Maybe, it was the only moment he could remember crystal clear. He could still feel the ghost of Juvia's lips pressed against his - soft, warm and right. The kiss felt right. And if he was being honest, no other euphoria could compare the moment he claimed that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we're on Day 7? The last day! And we made it until the last day. Woot woot. It's been a fun ride participating in this year's Gruvia Week and I am very, very much happy that even so Fairy Tail has ended a long time ago, we are still here, trying to keep the fandom alive. Kudos to all of you! I love you all!
> 
> I'm known to be so verbose so will keep it at that. Enjoy! #GruviaForever


End file.
